<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Funny Story... I Live Here? by TonyStank3000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674280">Funny Story... I Live Here?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStank3000/pseuds/TonyStank3000'>TonyStank3000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Harley Keener, BAMF Michelle Jones, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Tony Stark, Bully Flash Thompson, Everyone is Peter's parent, Field Trip, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Fluff, Gen, Harley Keener is a Good Bro, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Irondad, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Mild Cursing, My First Fanfic, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Peter is a Little Shit, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Harley Keener, Stark Industries, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, like theres a little</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:55:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStank3000/pseuds/TonyStank3000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker's life is completely normal - if normal means having superheroes for family, being a superhero yourself, and being known for the worst luck imaginable...</p><p>Yes, Parker Luck struck again, and this time Peter is getting a tour of his own home (how fun!).</p><p>Maybe it'll end okay, but then again, he lives with the Avengers, and nothing is okay with them in the house.</p><p>Or </p><p>Peter goes on a trip to the tower and the Avengers are great hosts</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener &amp; Peter Parker, Harley Keener &amp; Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Harley Keener &amp; Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones &amp; Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Michelle Jones &amp; Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker &amp; Shuri, Michelle Jones &amp; Peter Parker, Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Avengers Team, Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts, Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Shuri, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1638</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Parker Luck / Universe, Why You Gotta Be So Mean?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello beautiful people!!</p><p>I decided to finally write my own fic, yay...! So this is my first fic, please go easy on me haha...</p><p>What better way to start my fic-writing adventures than with a Field Trip trope. There are never enough of these, I may or may not have read about 35 in the past week oops... I'm pretty sure this has been done, but I'll try and change it up a bit...</p><p>ANYWAY I will be brief, so Tony never sold Stark Tower, most of the Avengers live in the tower, Civil war happened, but they talked it out like NORMAL people, so there aren't hard feelings. Also, Infinity War and Endgame who?</p><p>Enjoy! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter just wanted to go one week without anything going wrong – hell, he'd take a few days. But ever since he got bitten by a certain radioactive fucking spider on that godforsaken field trip, his life was anything but normal.</p><p>But even though the nonsense, that was his life, he got to be a part of a new family, albeit it is just as broken as he is.</p><p>And today, today he was seriously regretting being a part of said family. Why? Two words: Parker Luck.</p><p> </p><p>§§§§§§§§§§§</p><p> </p><p>The school year had been slowly coming to an end. Spring turned into summer, and the students of Midtown High School practically smelled the summer vacation, that was just around the corner. The final exams had all but ended, and school days would now consist of bad air-conditioning and boring lectures.</p><p>It was a warm Friday afternoon and Peters' class, along with him of course, had all but fallen asleep, listening to Mr. Harrington drone on about god knows what.</p><p>Peter's day had been a relatively good one. He had had his final test today – Chemistry, his favorite subject. He hadn't studied a lot, since he was on patrol quite a bit lately; nevertheless, he knew he aced it. Working with a certain billionaire definitely didn't have anything to do with that <em>at all</em>.</p><p>Flash also hadn’t shown up to the first 4 periods, which meant 4 whole hours of quiet. Of course, when he returned after lunch, he kept bragging about where he’d been, and why he wasn’t in school. That was a headache waiting to come.</p><p>As Mr. Harrington’s hour came to an end and everybody was counting down the minutes left of their suffering, their teacher threw a book on the floor. Everybody startled and looked at the front of the classroom. A few curses could be heard from the back, but their teacher hadn’t heard, letting go of a sigh as he had achieved what he’d been trying to do for the past couple of minutes – get the class’s attention.</p><p>“Alright everyone, now that I finally have your attention, I have a very special announcement, and I am 100% sure you’re going to like it,” said the teacher happily, as a couple of groans could be heard from the back of the class. Mr. Harrington had a reputation of having ‘good’ news that nobody liked in the end. Even so, faint whispers engulfed the room.</p><p>Peter was still half-listening when Ned nudged him and whispered, “What do you think it’s gonna be this time? Another pop-quiz?”</p><p>Peter, barely keeping his eyes open looked at his best friend and said: “It’s probably about the end of year field trip… It’s next week and nobody knows where we’re going.”</p><p>“Oooohhh, where do you think we’re going??” Ned asked excitedly, looking at MJ, who was reading a book, not paying attention, or so it would seem.</p><p>“I bet we’re going to the Stark Tower or the Avengers’ Compound,” could be heard from behind the book, as a few heads turned. That got Peter’s full attention since he practically lived at the Stark Tower and visiting home with his class wasn’t on the agenda of shit that could and probably will go down.</p><p><em>Why would MJ say that,</em> he thought to himself.</p><p>As he was about to say something, their teacher started clapping his hands, to quiet the class down. “Alright, alright, settle down, I know you all must be wondering what it might be. Most of you know that the yearly field trip is coming up, but no-one yet knows where we’re going this year.’</p><p>He gets interrupted by Cindy “Yeah, why do other classes know where they’re going, but not us?” At that, the whole class nodded in agreement.</p><p>Mr. Harrington had trouble yet again, trying to calm down his class. “Yes Ms. Moon, it would seem that everyone else already knows where they’re going, but the explanation for that is quite simple.” Everyone was quiet, waiting in anticipation.</p><p>Peter had a really bad feeling about this.</p><p>“I am very happy to say that our class, for reasons I know not of, has been chosen to visit…”</p><p>Peter’s heart was pounding out of his chest. He wanted to run out of the room. He heard most of the class hold their breaths. The classroom was dead quiet. He knew, he <em>knew</em> what was coming. He didn’t know if it was just his gut-feeling or his spidey-sense, all he knew was, that he wasn’t going to like it.</p><p>“…the Stark Industries Tower!”</p><p>Aaannddd the Parker Luck strikes again. Peter hated the universe.</p><p>Peter’s head fell against the table with a loud bang, but no-one noticed. The class erupted into chaos. Everybody was shouting over each other, guessing what they’ll see, if the Avengers will be there, and so on. Mr. Harrington just pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed loudly. <em>That makes two of us</em>, thought Peter, as his super-hearing picked up on the sigh.</p><p> “Duuuuudddeeee, no wayyy!” Ned half screamed. He was laughing, but excitement was practically radiating from his face. “I can’t believe this!” he said while laughing. Even MJ was trying and failing to contain a smile.</p><p>“IT IS NOT FUNNY!” Peter said angrily, looking up only to bang his head on the table yet again, “Why can’t the universe just give me a fucking break?!?”</p><p>“You gotta admit, it <em>is</em> kinda funny,” Said MJ, smirking.</p><p>At that, Flash looked at the trio. He saw Peter with his head on the table, while his two best friends laughed. “Wow Parker, even your so-called best friends know you’ve fucked up,” he said smirking. “We’re finally gonna see the fraud that you are Penis!” Flashes crew laughed at that, all of them adding a jab of their own.</p><p>“Piss of Eugene,” MJ said calmly with a death glare in her eyes. With that, the class quieted down, and Mr. Harrington took this opportunity to address the class one last time.</p><p>“I know all of you must be very excited, I am too, so I’ll get this over with quickly.” He said as he started to hand out yellow papers. “If you want to join us on the trip, you must give these permission slips back to me by Tuesday and no later. You will also be signing NDAs or a non-disclosure agreement that is why there are more papers than usual.  It will be a two-day trip, which means we arrive on Thursday in the morning and end the trip Friday afternoon! Now, remember, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity for most of you, so please try and behave. ”</p><p>The teacher wanted to say more, but he was interrupted by the class, who burst out talking – sorry – yelling. Their teacher just gave up and looked at his watch. Great, only two minutes left.</p><p>Peter was silently cursing the day he was born. He knew his new family would not give up the chance to embarrass him, no matter how much they loved him. He was also worried about the possible murder that could occur, if Flash and basically his whole class, didn’t stop bullying him.</p><p>Ned was frantically explaining how great this trip was going to be, while MJ was now sketching Peter. Boy was he toast.</p><p>The bell finally rang, and most of the kids basically ran out of the class, picking up the pack of papers on the way out, happy that the school day was over. Ned and MJ were waiting on Peter, as he miserably packed his books in his bag. When he was putting his last book in the backpack, their teacher approached them.</p><p>“Mr. Parker, I know you think that you have a Stark internship, but I would appreciate it if you came clean next week, so we don’t have any troubles on the trip,” Mr. Harrington said slowly and watched the faces of the kids in front of him.</p><p>If Peter was alone with the teacher, he would have just agreed and left, but since his two overprotective best friends were there with him, he knew they weren’t going to let Mr. Harrington of easy. As he was about to say something, Ned cut in.</p><p>“Why would you think that Peter is lying?!?” he practically yelled. “You yourself have said that he is one of the smartest in the class, hell, in the school even! Peter is the kindest, smartest person I ever met. Believe me, when I say that lying is not in his book!”</p><p>Mr. Harrington took a small step back, and looked shocked at the reaction, as Ned, who was usually more on the shy side, raised his voice. All Peter could do was blush at the compliments.</p><p>“Plus, he’s a horrible liar,” MJ said, looking up from her sketchbook, drawing Mr. Harrington, while Ned and Peter just stared at her, but eventually nodded in agreement.</p><p>“Well Mr. Harrington, I – we better be off, don’t want to keep you any longer, right guys?” Peter said nervously, grabbing his friends by their wrists and all but running out the classroom, leaving a shocked Mr. Harrington behind. That went well.</p><p> </p><p>§§§§§§§§§§§</p><p> </p><p>The trio finally stopped at their locker, Ned trying to suppress his laughter. Peter wished that he had a picture of his teacher's face, while he was getting yelled at by Ned. Then he remembered that he was friends with MJ and that she sketched him for sure.</p><p>“You didn’t have to do that, I had the situation under control,” Peter said not-so-seriously.</p><p>“Sure you did,” both of his friends said in unison.</p><p>All Peter knew was, that the universe hated him, but at least he had the best friends someone could ask for.</p><p>They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.  <em>Boy is it gonna be a long week,</em> he thought. Hoping that his family didn’t already know about the trip, he was going to keep it from them as long as possible. He made a mental note to ask – no, beg May not to let him go, but he already knew it wouldn’t work.</p><p>
  <em>I’m so screwed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>§§§§§§§§§§§</p><p> </p><p>It was Friday, which meant that he had his internship. He would also be staying the weekend at the Tower. Normally he would be very excited to go to the Tower, but not today. Happy was already waiting for him in the parking lot.  He immediately saw the difference in Peter’s actions. He may be a superhero, but he is no actor.</p><p>“What’s up kid?” Happy asked as Peter got in the car. It may not look like it at times, but there is nothing he wouldn’t do for the kid.</p><p>“Hey Hap,” Peter said, trying his best to fake a smile. Happy saw right through it. “It’s nothing really, just got a lot of homework.” Happy wasn’t fooled for a second but didn’t push it. Knowing Tony and the way he felt about the kid, Peter would already have enough interrogation today.</p><p>“Alright then, off to the Tower we go. I was thinking of stopping for ice cream on the way, want some as well?” Happy looked in the back view mirror winking. That got Peter in a better mood, as he nodded with a smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>§§§§§§§§§§§</p><p> </p><p>On the way back to the Tower Peter texted his best-international-friend.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Web–Guy: </strong>
</p><p>Pls tell me ur not gonna be in NY next week</p><p>
  <strong>Her Grace will punch you in the face:</strong>
</p><p>cant do that my dear friend, for I have a vErY imPoRtaNT meeting with T’Challa and co. on wednesday, and I thought id stay for the weekend</p><p>
  <strong>Web–Guy:</strong>
</p><p>fuck</p><p>
  <strong>Her Grace will punch you in the face: </strong>
</p><p>oh?</p><p>What has Parker Luck done now</p><p>
  <strong>Web-Guy: </strong>
</p><p>nothing, nothing at all</p><p>
  <strong>Her Grace will punch you in the face:</strong>
</p><p>so, ur just not happy that your super royal friend is finally coming over?? Do u rly not like my company?</p><p>
  <strong>Web-Guy:</strong>
</p><p>nonononononon don’t say that</p><p>finneee…</p><p>yeah, parker luck struck yet again…</p><p>
  <strong>Her Grace will punch you in the face:</strong>
</p><p>YESSS! Ned owes me 10 bucks</p><p>
  <strong>Web-Guy:</strong>
</p><p>HEY, you guys are betting now?!?!</p><p>
  <strong>Her Grace will punch you in the face: </strong>
</p><p>oh no, we’ve been doing that for a while now… MJ usually wins</p><p>ANYWAY, you gonna tell me what this is about or do I have to ask Ned?</p><p>
  <strong>Web-Guy: </strong>
</p><p>my class is having an end of year field trip</p><p>
  <strong>Her Grace will punch you in the face: </strong>
</p><p>oooohhh this is gonna be goood</p><p>
  <strong>Web-Guy:</strong>
</p><p>wait till you find out where were going</p><p>
  <strong>Her Grace will punch you in the face: </strong>
</p><p>NO WAY</p><p>NO FUCKING WAY</p><p>
  <strong>Web-Guy:</strong>
</p><p>yeah…</p><p>
  <strong>Her Grace will punch you in the face: </strong>
</p><p>OOHH, THIS IS GONNA BE SOO GOOODD!!</p><p>
  <strong>Web-Guy: </strong>
</p><p>NO, NO IT ISNT</p><p>I hate my life</p><p>
  <strong>Her Grace will punch you in the face: </strong>
</p><p>oh come on Parker, tell me that this isn’t at least a bit funny</p><p>
  <strong>Web-Guy:</strong>
</p><p>no.</p><p>
  <strong>Her Grace will punch you in the face: </strong>
</p><p>look at it this way, now ur class will finally know u weren’t lying</p><p>
  <strong>Web-Guy:</strong>
</p><p>yeah, at the cost of being embarrassed by tHe aVeNGeRs and possibly exposed as Spider-Man</p><p>
  <strong>Her Grace will punch you in the face:</strong>
</p><p>that sounds like a YOU problem</p><p>
  <strong>Web-Guy: </strong>
</p><p>gee, thanks</p><p>[puppydogeyes.gif]</p><p>
  <strong>Her Grace will punch you in the face:</strong>
</p><p>see you Wednesday loser</p><p>it was nice knowing you ;)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you find any grammar mistakes or if something doesn't quite make sense, feel free to let me know in the comments, I hate my mistakes (the mistakes in the messages are supposed to be there ;) but that was obvious, right?)</p><p>Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, the story is just getting started, next chapter is a bit more exciting ;)</p><p>If you have any suggestions as to what should happen, I would be happy to try and include your ideas :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meet the Family, feat. A Whole Bunch of Crap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hoping that he can avoid people, Peter tries getting to his lab as soon as possible, but the universe has other plans for the teen.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again!!</p><p>I'm soo happy about the responses on the first chapter :D thank you all for the kudos and comments it makes my day to see them!</p><p>I'm planning on posting the chapters on a normal schedule and not every other month haha... I still don't know how often though...</p><p>Anyway... Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter put his phone in his pocket just as Happy pulled up to the Tower. Peter got out of the car, thanked Happy for the ride and the ice cream, and went to the private elevator, half-mindedly waving to Lilly, the receptionist. He always tried to be friendly to everyone, unaware that he was already favored by everyone. He wanted to go straight to his lab on floor 97 and hoped that he wouldn’t run into anyone that knows him and would question his mood. Of course, his luck had other plans.</p><p>The elevator stopped on floor 56, where Bruce Banner entered. “Hey Pete, thought you weren’t coming today,” Bruce said as he drank, probably coffee, from his mug that said ‘Go big or go green, or do both’. It had been a gift from Peter on the scientist’s birthday. Peter thought the pun was funny, given the fact that Bruce works hard, trying to perfect cheaper clean energy and you know, the big green superhero he turns into. Even though Bruce will never admit it, it is his favorite mug.</p><p>“Why wouldn’t I come today?” Peter said, confused since he always came on Fridays and then stays the weekend.</p><p>“Well since you usually have your decathlon practice on Thursday afternoons,” Bruce said as he yawned. Peter gave Bruce a puzzled look before realizing that it had probably been a while since Dr. Banner had any proper sleep and has yet again lost track of time. This had happened before, where Bruce hadn’t slept for up to 3 days straight, working on some new invention. It actually happened too often for Peter’s liking.</p><p>“Dr. Banner today is Friday. When was the last time you slept?” Peter asked, concerned for the scientist.</p><p>“Oh, it’s Friday, sorry must’ve lost track of time again,” he laughed sleepily, “well I’m not gonna lie, I don’t remember when I slept last, but I’m pretty sure FRIDAY knows,” he looked up at the ceiling as the AI’s voice rang through the elevator.</p><p>“Dr. Banner hasn’t had proper sleep in the last 58 hours, save for a couple 30-minute naps on his work table,” Peter was pretty sure that FRIDAY sounded concerned if that was possible.</p><p>“OK Dr. Banner, I think you should go to bed right now,” Peter said, trying to sound responsible, but everyone knows he himself has a pretty shitty sleep schedule as well.</p><p>“Peter, I appreciate the concern, but I am completely fine-” Dr. Banner said whilst yawning.</p><p>Peter knew he was one of the only people aside from Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts that could get Dr. Banner to listen to him, so he took a detour to the penthouse, getting the half-asleep superhero to his room, so he would get some deserved rest.</p><p> </p><p>§§§§§§§§§§§</p><p> </p><p>The penthouse was on floor 110, where the Avengers usually spent most of their time. The team liked to be either in the living room, the training ground, or the private movie theater.</p><p>Peter saw Bucky in the kitchen, probably making another baking disaster that somehow always turned out amazing. Just last week he tried his hand in making a red velvet cake and the process of it looked like a crime scene, but the cake was delicious. Peter waved to the soldier and received a polite grin in return. Then he spotted Clint, Sam, and Steve sitting on the living room couch arguing about something again. Lastly, he saw Natasha in the training room with Wanda. Peter greeted everyone before turning the corner that leads to the hallway where the living quarters were located. He opened the third door and led Dr. Banner to his bed, where he fell asleep in a matter of seconds. Peter closed the door quietly and went to his room across the hall, where he dropped off his backpack and kicking it under his bed in hopes that it and its contents (specifically a certain stack of papers) stayed there for all eternity. The teen sighed and went back to the living room.</p><p>He tried to go directly to the elevator, avoiding everyone, but was stopped by Clint, who wanted to include him in the argument he was having with Sam and Steve, well mostly Sam, Steve just looked miserable. They were fighting over something about who would win in a fight between a taco and a grilled cheese sandwich? Peter was pretty sure that was some sort of a movie reference, but he wasn’t sure. All he knew was that he had to get out of there fast because Sam and Clint were known to get very aggressive during their ‘debates’. They were yelling over each other again and Peter just looked at Steve desperately. To his luck, Steve was also quite uncomfortable, so he just stood up and motioned Peter to follow. Sam and Clint didn’t even notice that they left.</p><p>“Thank you, Mr. Rogers,” Peter said as he and the soldier approached the kitchen.</p><p>“No problem Pete,” Steve said, happy to be finally away from the arguing, “they’ve been like that for the past hour, and I had no clue how to get out.” He laughed and took a seat behind a counter, watching Bucky rummage in the kitchen cabinet.</p><p>“So, how was school?”</p><p><em>Damnit, </em>Peter thought. The soldier had a habit of asking him about school and no matter how hard Peter tried, he could not get him to stop. The teenager hoped that Steve wouldn’t see through him and told him about his day, tactically avoiding the trip.</p><p>As he finished explaining about the project he and Ned had finally finished working on, Mr. Stark came into the room, looking as frantic as ever. It was a rare occasion to see him out of the lab and in the penthouse before 6 p.m. when he was forced out by Pepper, Rhodey, or Peter when it was time for dinner. Everyone stopped in their tracks, looking at Tony, some worried, some surprised, even Sam and Clint stopped talking. Wanda and Natasha came from the training room, curious why the room was suddenly so quiet. Then Tony’s expression quickly changed into one of fuming anger.</p><p>“WHO COVERED MY WHOLE FUCKING LAB WITH RED AND GOLD CONFETTI, BALLOONS AND GLITTER!” he yelled, “NO I WILL NOT WATCH MY FUCKING LANGUAGE ROGERS, I WENT TO THE BATHROOM FOR 5 MINUTES! 5 MINUTES!”</p><p>Everyone was quiet. Their gazes went to Sam and Clint first, since they had a reputation of pranking Tony, but they’d been in the living room for the past hour, so then everybody’s eyes fell on Peter.</p><p>“Hey, n-no it wasn’t m-me,” he said, trying to suppress his laughter. He knew exactly who did it, still, he tried to defend himself, “I just came to the Tower, ask Fri, plus I took a very sleepy Dr. Banner to his room like the responsible person I am,” he said, his voice full of sarcasm, now laughing with the others. Tony was seething with anger at the fact that everyone thought that vandalism of his lab was funny.</p><p>“Yes, you and responsible in the same sentence just screams innocent,” Tony stated sarcastically, now a little calmer, “no, but seriously, who did it, so I can kick their ass out of the Tower.”</p><p>Just like on cue Harley walked into the room, calmly looking around and smirking slightly. Harley was supposed to be in Tennessee for another week before he came to New York for summer vacation so he was greeted with 7 surprised faces aside from Peter, who had known he was coming back earlier. But then realization dawned upon Tony, and his surprised face turned to anger once again.</p><p>“Good tidings my fellow dysfunctional family, long time no see,” he said, practically begging to be thrown out of the Tower by Mr. Stark, “what a great day it is today, did I miss anything?”</p><p>Peter was the first to break the silence “Harley!! I thought you were coming at 8.”</p><p>That broke Tony out of his shocked angry silence “I thought you were coming at 8, NEXT WEEK!” he yelled again, realizing who messed with his lab.</p><p>“Yeah I know, but Tennessee is boring and I finished all my exams already. Don’t worry old man, my mom let me come early,” Harley said smirking and giving a wave to the rest of the team in the room, “Hey everyone else, that doesn’t want to kill me at the moment.” He looked at Peter, winked to him, and looked back at Stark, who was seconds away from launching at Harley.</p><p>Harley saw that as his cue to start running away, quickly followed by Tony and then Peter, who politely excused himself from the rest and sprinted the way the latter had just left.</p><p>The others just looked at each other and started to laugh again.</p><p> </p><p>§§§§§§§§§§§</p><p> </p><p>Harley successfully hid in his room, locking it and making sure FRIDAY won’t open the door for anyone. He laid down on his bed and asked FRIDAY to pull up the footage of the past hour. He saved the video of Tony, knowing the superhero would delete it as soon as he came to his senses. He put it in a folder named ‘Old Man Heart Attack Mode’, where he had about two dozen more videos of Tony’s reactions to pranks.</p><p>On the other side of the door, Peter was trying to calm Mr. Stark down while still trying to contain his laughter.</p><p>“You knew about this, didn’t you?! God I swear one day I will sell you two to some college along with DUM-E,” the older man was still half yelling, but slowly calming down. Seeing Peter happy and all smiley made him feel all giddy inside himself, not that he would admit it. He made one last attempt at opening Harley’s door and finally turned to Peter, looking surprisingly calm and catching Peter off guard.</p><p>“You do know that you’re helping me clean the lab right? Like right now, c’mon, we’re going. Say bye to your boyfriend and thank him for deserting you.”</p><p>“Nooo Mr. Stark, I had no idea he would do that. HARLEY, HARLEY HELP ME, PLEASSEEE! Also, he is not my boyfriend!” Peter said, using his puppy dog eyes, trying to manipulate Mr. Stark, but alas, it was no good. He put his arm around Peter’s shoulders and they started walking toward the lab.</p><p>“Mhm, sure, and Clint isn’t deaf.”</p><p>“He’s not! Not when he has his hearing aid in.”</p><p>“Yes, and when you or Harley don’t mess with his hearing aid, right?” Tony stated as they entered the elevator and went to floor 100.</p><p>“That was <em>one</em> time!” Tony gave Peter a judgy look, “okay, so we may or may not have done it more than once, but –“</p><p>“Try 5 times,” Tony cut in with a wide grin on his face.</p><p>“-but we were only getting him back for the other pranks he pulled on us, also it was six times…” Peter had the audacity to look guilty, but Tony knew better.</p><p>“Oh please, don’t look guilty, we both know that pranking Bird-Brain is one of your favorite activities.”</p><p>They entered the lab, and Peter couldn’t keep his laughter in. The whole floor was covered in red and gold confetti and glitter. All the tables and walls were filled with Iron Man stickers, including some on the actual Iron Man suits. But that could be barely seen since every inch of the room was littered with balloons. Some were even in the shape of Iron Man.</p><p>Tony had an annoyed expression on his face, while Peter kept laughing.</p><p>“Okay, you’ve had your fun, now stop laughing and help me clean this up, or no Spider-Man for the week,” Tony said crossing his hands and leaning on one of the tables that weren’t as cluttered with balloons as the others.</p><p>“Hey that’s no fair!” Peter said, as he quickly stopped laughing.</p><p>“Life’s not fair kid, look at what I’m dealing with,” the older man said, gesturing to the room.</p><p> </p><p>§§§§§§§§§§§</p><p> </p><p>It had taken the duo about three hours to clean the mess, in which they got visits from Pepper and Rhodey when they started popping the balloons making a lot of noise.</p><p>Peter had a lot of fun, albeit having to clean. At least he was cleaning with his mentor/father-figure, listening to AC/DC, and making snarky and sarcastic comments the whole time while brainstorming revenge pranks for Harley.</p><p>Peter had completely forgotten about the upcoming field trip, which was fine by him because it meant that Mr. Stark wouldn’t question him about the mood he would have been in.</p><p>Once they finished cleaning they started working on about ten different projects and soon afternoon turned into evening and Pepper was in the lab making them go to dinner.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Like I said before if you find any grammar mistakes or if something doesn't quite make sense, feel free to let me know in the comments, I hate my mistakes...</p><p>Hope you enjoyed the second chapter, this one got a bit more action, and I promise we're getting to the trip soon!</p><p>If you have any suggestions as to what should happen, I would be happy to try and include your ideas :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dinner, Oh How I Loathe Thee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter goes to dinner, and it all goes downhill from there.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello there :)</p><p>Thank you for sticking with me ;)</p><p>Anyway, this chapter is a bit shorter, but I'm planning on making the next one a bit longer.</p><p>Enjoy :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the way to dinner, Peter quickly texted Harley.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Web-Guy:</strong>
</p><p>he will get you back for this you know</p><p>and so will i</p><p>
  <strong>Potato-Man:</strong>
</p><p>Whatever do you mean?</p><p>
  <strong>Web-Guy:</strong>
</p><p>You know darn well what I mean</p><p>We spent 3 hrs cleaning the lab</p><p>Just think what I couldve done in those 3 hrs</p><p>Like</p><p>a lot</p><p>
  <strong>Potato-Man:</strong>
</p><p>Yeah, you couldve told me about a certain trip next week?</p><p>
  <strong>Web-Guy:</strong>
</p><p>h-how do you know about that???</p><p>
  <strong>Potato-Man:</strong>
</p><p>I have my ways</p><p>I still cant belive ur coming to tour the tower</p><p>[laughing.gif]</p><p>
  <strong>Web-Guy:</strong>
</p><p>Yeah neither can i</p><p>No but for real who told you??</p><p>Was it shuri</p><p>Are you planning something?</p><p>Harley?</p><p>HARLEY?!?!</p><p>Im doomed arent i…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Just as Peter stopped texting with Harley, they entered the penthouse. Peter and Tony were hit with a wonderful smell that made their stomachs grumble. It was Rhodey’s turn to cook today, and he was known to make a killer lasagna.</p><p>Peter’s mouth started watering. He realized he hadn’t eaten anything proper since he arrived at the tower, save for the few chocolate bars in the lab amidst the cleaning, so he was extremely hungry.</p><p>The dining table was set, and most of the team was already sitting, patiently waiting for the food to be served. Peter went to the kitchen and helped Rhodey finish making the meal and carry it to the table.</p><p>As soon as the food hit the table and all of the Avengers settled down in their seats, conversations started up. The table was big enough to fit at least 20 people and since dinner was mandatory for all residents of the Tower, it was usually filled up. Peter sat next to Tony on his left while Harley sat on his right. The two super soldiers sat next to Harley and were already in a heated conversation about the weather (old people am I right?).  Natasha, Wanda, and Pepper were seated on the other end of the table, probably talking about how they’re living with a bunch of idiots and what stupid stuff said idiots did today. Clint was trying and failing to annoy Vision and Rhodey and Bruce were watching in amusement.</p><p>Peter was tense since he wanted his trip to stay secret, but now that Harley knew about it there was no chance he would make it out without the mention of it.</p><p>He heard snippets of conversation across the table:</p><p>“…Thor is supposed to come sometime next week…” (<em>Great another Avenger that can embarrass me on the trip</em>)</p><p>“…it’s supposed to rain tomorrow…”</p><p>“…Shuri will be staying for the weekend right?...”</p><p>“…my Widow bites broke again; I need to ask Peter to…”</p><p>“…lasagna is delicious, as always…”</p><p> </p><p>Peter kept to himself through most of the dinner. Tony noticed that Peter was quieter than usual and immediately grew concerned.</p><p>“Hey kid, what gives? You’re awfully quiet today. Don’t tell me you’re mad at me about making you clean the lab,” Tony said, getting the attention of Rhodey, Bucky, and Steve.</p><p>“No no, don’t worry I’m not mad, I actually had a lot of fun da-Mr. Stark,” Peter said quickly, hoping that his voice didn’t sound nervous, ignoring the fact that he almost called Mr. Stark ‘dad’.</p><p>“Great, then what’s wrong?” asked Tony.</p><p>“I think I might know,” Harley cut into the conversation, looking at Peter with a devilish grin.</p><p>“No Harley, you really don’t, now shut up please, thank you,” that got the attention of the rest of the table. Everyone was now looking at Peter who said the last sentence a bit louder than he would have liked to.</p><p>“Oh no, I don’t want people to worry about you Petey,” Harley said, a shit-eating grin on his face.</p><p>“Yeah Petey, what’s wrong?” could be heard from across the table. Clint wouldn’t give up the opportunity to embarrass Peter or anyone for that matter. A few snickers went around the table, while Peter gave Clint and Harley a death glare.</p><p>“Oh, it’s just something he doesn’t want you guys to know,” the other teen continued.</p><p>“Please don’t tell me that you flooded your lab again,” Tony quickly cut in.</p><p>“No, it’s not that, although I’d rather it be that,” said Peter quietly.</p><p>“I think it has something to do with a certain field trip that is coming up next week. Am I right Peter?”</p><p>If looks could kill, Harley would be dead ten times over. Peter stayed quiet though, looking at the half-empty plate in front of him.</p><p>“I’m gonna take that as a yes then. Now may I ask where this trip is to?” Tony asked curiously. Peter was known to have extremely bad luck when it came to trips. The adults at the table looked at each other, also knowing about the kid’s history with trips.</p><p>“Doesn’t SI have a high school tour coming up next week?” Natasha said, observant as ever.</p><p>Peter’s head whipped up fast, only to see the smirk on her face. He was really regretting coming to dinner.</p><p>Peter’s reaction to that confirmed what everyone was now thinking. The table was quiet for about 10 seconds and then everyone erupted in laughter. Even Pepper smirked a little.</p><p>“Only you Peter!” could be heard from several people between gasps for air as they laughed their lungs out. Sure the team loved him and all, but who would pass up the opportunity to embarrass their favorite teenager. Peter swore that sometimes he lived with a bunch of kids and Pepper.</p><p>His so-called family started talking amongst themselves again, this time planning how they’ll embarrass him.</p><p>Peter looked at Pepper hoping that she would do something but she just looked at him with pity and shrugged. They both knew that the team wouldn’t listen to her regarding this.</p><p>The teen decided he had had enough, so he just stood up and swung to the window. He put on his mask he always kept in his pocket and ignored the voices behind him. He opened the window with ease and jumped out, wanting to clear his head. He didn’t see all the scared, concerned, and surprised faces that were looking at him as he took the leap.</p><p> </p><p>§§§§§§§§§§§</p><p> </p><p>Peter was falling.</p><p> </p><p>Air was rushing against him.</p><p> </p><p>His clothes were flapping around him.</p><p> </p><p>He felt like he was flying.</p><p> </p><p>He closed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>He was calm.</p><p> </p><p>He felt at peace even though gravity was working and he was plummeting to his death.</p><p> </p><p>He had about 30 floors left of freefall before he finally opened his eyes, shot a web at the building, and swung himself back to the top of the Tower. He sat down at the edge of the roof looking at the skyline of the city and the sunset that was coming to an end. There was a slight breeze and he shivered for a second. He realized he was still in his jeans and t-shirt. He took his mask off and took another deep breath.</p><p>He sat there for another 30 minutes, mostly contemplating his life choices. What got him off of the roof was the cold. He put his mask back on and stuck to the side of the building. He waltzed down on the side of the Tower to the floor where his room was located, opened the window, and jumped in. He changed into the Spider-Man suit and swung out of the building once again.</p><p> </p><p>§§§§§§§§§§§</p><p> </p><p>Peter’s patrol was slow. He stopped a guy that was trying to rob a young lady, helped only one old lady across the street, and helped a cat out of a tree. And that was it. He asked Karen if anything was going on every five minutes and after an hour of nothing happening, he decided to end the night there.</p><p>He got back to his room in the tower, took a shower, and got into his pajamas. He looked at the clock. 10:44 p.m. His patrol usually lasted into the early morning hours and ended with him sneaking back into his apartment or the Tower since his curfew was 11 o’clock on school nights. But today was Friday and he could stay up a bit longer, plus it is still early, he thought to himself.</p><p>Peter decided that he would finish his homework because he had nothing better to do since he wanted to avoid his family for as long as possible.</p><p>He finished at around midnight and finally decided to turn in early. He got into bed and fell asleep in a matter of minutes. No matter what he said, he was a tired boy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed the third chapter, like I said before it was a bit shorter but full of fun :) </p><p>If you have any suggestions as to what should happen, I would be happy to try and include your ideas :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Week That Lead to Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know, I know, it's not the field trip just yet, but this chapter just... happened.</p><p>This one has a bit more texting. If the names of the people don't make sense, check the end notes for the 'translations'. Some of them are obvious, but some aren't so if there is any confusion, I apologize in advance.</p><p>Anyway, as always, enjoy the chapter :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following days consisted of trying and failing to convince his family to stay away on the trip and practically begging them not to embarrass him. He also dropped not-so-subtle hints about how killing is illegal. The Avengers didn’t know about Flash and his bullying, but they were sure to find out on Thursday.</p><p>May was no help at all either. She signed the permission slip in a heartbeat, trying to keep her composure. On Tuesday morning Peter had conveniently ‘forgotten’ the slip on the fridge, but May had it covered. She quickly called Tony, who came to pick it up, who gave it to Happy, who gave it to MJ, who gave it to Peter, who had no other choice but to hand it into Mr. Harrington.</p><p>Throughout the week Ned kept asking his best friend if he knows what they’ll be seeing and if they will see any of the Avengers. Peter’s responses were usually something along the lines of:</p><p>“No Ned, I don’t know what we’ll be seeing, probably the museum and the R&amp;D labs…”</p><p>and</p><p>“Yes, I am 100% sure at least one Avenger, if not all, will be making an appearance…”</p><p> </p><p>Ned had been at the Tower a couple of times and he’d already met most of the Avengers, but he still got star-struck whenever he was near them, and Peter couldn’t blame him. MJ had also been at the Tower a few times, but unlike Ned, she only got star-struck around Pepper, Wanda, and Natasha.</p><p>Flash and his friends kept making fun of him and how he was finally going to get exposed. He was starting to use the same ‘jokes’ and it was getting kind of annoying. He was also getting weird looks from the rest of his classmates, courtesy of Flash and the lies that he had been spreading.</p><p>Over the next days, they found out a few more details and a lot more rules about the trip. The latter could have also been interpreted as threats of getting expelled. Mr. Harrington kept saying how this was a once-in-a-life opportunity for them <em>and</em> the school and that if he finds out that someone is misbehaving, they will face drastic consequences. While he was explaining the last part, he always looked at Peter.</p><p> </p><p>§§§§§§§§§§§</p><p> </p><p>The week just kept getting better. He got the official confirmation that Thor will in fact be coming on Friday. Clint’s kids, Lila and Cooper, had been staying at the tower for the past week and will be staying a couple more days. It was like the planets aligned or something, except that everything was going to go wrong. The only person missing, that could embarrass him, was May. He wouldn’t put it past her to somehow make an appearance tho.</p><p>Needless to say, this trip was going to be interesting.</p><p> </p><p>§§§§§§§§§§§</p><p> </p><p>On Wednesday, the day before the trip, Shuri arrived.</p><p>Peter couldn’t keep his excitement in. He hadn’t seen Shuri in two months and not even Flash could bring his mood down.</p><p>Their last class was with Mr. Cobwell, who was the other chaperone on the field trip. The teacher went over the rules one last time, which was met with 15 tired groans from the students since they had been hearing the same thing all week from Mr. Harrington.</p><p>“Yeah class, I know you’ve heard this about a dozen times this week, but Mr. Harrington asked me to say it again,” Mr. Cobwell stated tiredly as he read from the piece of paper. Peter had no doubt Mr. Harrington had been grilling Mr. Cobwell about the trip as much as he had been the class.</p><p>“Anyway, the bus leaves at 8 o’clock sharp, if you don’t come by then, you will not be attending the trip. I assure you that we will not wait for you. As you have probably already read on the permission slip, we won’t be leaving the tower for two days, so try and not forget anything important. Once you leave the Tower, you won’t be allowed back in. If you misbehave you get <em>one </em>warning, after that, we will contact your parents and you’ll be kicked off the trip. So please, for the love of nuclear physics, behave yourselves. Nobody wants trouble, okay?”</p><p>Peter was half-listening. He had his phone under the table and was texting with Ned, MJ, and Shuri.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Group chat: For Pete’s Sake!</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Nerd-dude:</strong>
</p><p>Shurriiiiiiiiiiiiiii</p><p>
  <strong>QueenOfMeme:</strong>
</p><p>Peteerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr</p><p>
  <strong>Nerd-dude:</strong>
</p><p>when is u coming???</p><p>
  <strong>QueenOfMeme:</strong>
</p><p>i is already came</p><p>
  <strong>Nerd-dude:</strong>
</p><p>Wait rly!?</p><p>
  <strong>Nedward the Tired:</strong>
</p><p>Yeah dude, didnt u see her insta story</p><p>
  <strong>Nerd-dude:</strong>
</p><p>noo…</p><p>O.o</p><p>
  <strong>MJ:</strong>
</p><p>Even I knew she was already in NY</p><p>
  <strong>Nerd-dude:</strong>
</p><p>i didn’t know u have instagram MJ</p><p>
  <strong>Nedward the Tired:</strong>
</p><p>wait, hold up</p><p>MJ has insta????</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MJ:</strong>
</p><p>Yeah, I’m not as antisocial as you think</p><p>I do have a life you know</p><p>
  <strong>Nerd-dude:</strong>
</p><p>Yea we know</p><p>Its just</p><p>Well</p><p>…</p><p>
  <strong>Nedward the Tired:</strong>
</p><p>What peter is trying to say is</p><p>how come were finding out about this NOW</p><p>you don’t even follow us</p><p>:’(</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>QueenOfMeme: </strong>
</p><p>speak for yourself, she follows me</p><p>suckers</p><p>
  <strong>Nerd-dude:</strong>
</p><p>*le gasp*</p><p>betrayal</p><p>I thought we were ur friends</p><p>
  <strong>QueenOfMeme:</strong>
</p><p>If its any consolation, she only follows women</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Nedward the Tired:</strong>
</p><p>Makes sense…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>QueenOfMeme:</strong>
</p><p>MJ Ned hop on the other group real quick</p><p>
  <strong>Nerd-dude:</strong>
</p><p>Wait what</p><p>Shuri??</p><p>MJ?</p><p>NED?</p><p>Guys what other group</p><p>now I feel left out</p><p>tnx</p><p>this is so sad</p><p>Peter sad now</p><p>Alexa play Despasito</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Peter looked at MJ across the room, who was smirking, while Ned tried to avoid his gaze. Soon the bell rang. Everybody practically sprinted out the door. Ned and MJ were also already outside. Peter was putting away his stuff, happy that he will finally see Shuri when Mr. Cobwell approached him.</p><p>“Peter, may I speak with you?”</p><p>“Umm, yeah, sure,” Peter said slowly. He really wanted to get going but didn’t want to be rude.</p><p>“This is regarding tomorrow’s trip,” Mr. Cobwell took a deep breath before he continued, “Mr. Harrington has informed me, that you seem to be telling everybody, that you have an internship at SI. I just want to hear it from you, because don’t get me wrong, you are one of the smartest kids I’ve ever seen, but I’m having a hard time wrapping my head around it. I hope that you can understand why it’s hard for me to believe Stark Industries would take a high-schooler as an intern.”</p><p>Mr. Harrington had told Mr. Cobwell in disappointment that the brightest kid in school was lying to everybody. Mr. Cobwell couldn’t believe his ears, so he wanted to ask Peter himself.</p><p>Peter was gaping at him. None of the teachers have approached this matter the way the man before him has. All of them had either given him detention or scolded him for lying once Flash (obviously) ratted him out.</p><p>The older man was looking expectantly at Peter. The teen quickly regained his composure.</p><p>“Uhhh, yeah, no, I completely understand why it’s hard to believe, but I really do work at SI. The official rule for internships is that you have to be in college, but the rule can be altered if Mr. Stark or Miss Potts see that someone younger has potential. I really am telling the truth.”</p><p>Mr. Harrington looked at the student before him and sighed.</p><p>“Very well, I believe you,” he said.</p><p>“You- you do?” Peter said quickly, his face full of surprise.</p><p>“Yeah, I do. You’re a smart kid Peter. And it would be awfully dumb of you to keep up this lie if it were a lie.”</p><p>“Thank you, Mr. Cobwell! You have no idea how much that means to me!” Peter said happily. It was official; Mr. Cobwell was Peter’s favorite teacher and this time not just because he teaches chemistry.</p><p>“No Problem Peter,” the teacher said with a smile.</p><p>“I have to run, is there anything else?” Peter said politely.</p><p>“No that is all, you are free to go. See you tomorrow Peter.”</p><p>“See you tomorrow Mr. Cobwell!” Peter said mid-sprint to the door.</p><p>The teacher just smiled and waved. There was a rule in the school that the teachers are to have no favorite students, but nobody said anything about having a student you ‘hate’ the least. There was also an unspoken rule amongst most of the teachers that the student everybody ‘hated’ the least was Peter. It was just something to do with the optimism he brought with him into every room, or the politeness, or the selflessness or… Nobody could believe that a kid with that much darkness in his past could be so happy and preppy all the time. Mr. Cobwell was also glad that he found two best friends that care about him.</p><p> </p><p>§§§§§§§§§§§</p><p> </p><p>While Peter was talking to his teacher, Shuri was making plans.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>QueenOfMeme created a group</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>QueenOfMeme named the group to I’ve Got a Bad Idea</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>QueenOfMeme added Nedward the Tired and MJ to the group</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Nedward the Tired:</strong>
</p><p>whats this about</p><p>i dont like the name of the group…</p><p><strong>QueenOfMeme</strong>:</p><p>youll see in a minute, just gimme a sec</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>QueenOfMeme added That Stark dude, potato-man, Capsicle, Bucket, Fear Me, BirdBrain #1, BirdBrain #2, GoingGreen, Blindness, I am a bad Witch and Rodney to the group</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>BirdBrain #2:</strong>
</p><p>HEY, why does Sam get to be #1???</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>BirdBrain #1:</strong>
</p><p>Because I am obviously superior</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bucket:</strong>
</p><p>Yeah, you keep telling yourself that</p><p>Just remember that you got stuck in the vents yesterday trying to prank clint</p><p>Best 24 hours of my life</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Nedward the Tired:</strong>
</p><p>OMGOMGOMGOMGBCIEMXW</p><p>IM IN A GROUP CHAT WITH THE AVENGERS!!!!</p><p>THIS IS LITERALLY THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MJ:</strong>
</p><p>Sup losers</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rodney:</strong>
</p><p>Uuhhhh, who are these guys??</p><p><strong>QueenOfMeme</strong>:</p><p>These guys are Peter’s best friends</p><p>Avengers meet MJ and Ned</p><p>And I have created this group to address the matter at hand</p><p>Peter’s field trip to Stark tower</p><p>
  <strong>BirdBrain #2:</strong>
</p><p>Oh yeah, I’ve got some ideas…</p><p> </p><p><strong>potato-man</strong>:</p><p>Yeah so do I</p><p><strong>QueenOfMeme</strong>:</p><p>I am sure you guys have plenty of ideas, so lay them on me!</p><p><strong>I am a bad Witch</strong>:</p><p>Guys are you sure this is a good idea?</p><p>I mean, what if we accidentally do something to expose…</p><p>You know…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MJ:</strong>
</p><p>don’t worry, Ned and I know Peter is totally gay for Harley</p><p>also that he is Spider-Man</p><p> </p><p><strong>potato-man</strong>:</p><p>WHAT?!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Nedward the Tired</strong>:</p><p>Wait did Harley not know that Peter is Spider-Man???</p><p>MJ what have you done?!?</p><p><strong>QueenOfMeme</strong>:</p><p>No</p><p>He knows</p><p>[smirk.gif]</p><p><strong>Nedward the Tired</strong>:</p><p>Then what…</p><p>Ohhhhh</p><p>never mind, you may proceed</p><p><strong>QueenOfMeme</strong>:</p><p> [laughing emoji]</p><p>Wanda dont worry, we'll be careful</p><p>Right guys</p><p>
  <strong>That Stark dude:</strong>
</p><p>Yeah, dont worry</p><p>all we want to do is embarrass Peter a little bit</p><p>The class wont even know it was us</p><p> </p><p><strong>Nedward the Tired</strong>:</p><p>MJ</p><p>Should we tell them about Flash?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MJ:</strong>
</p><p>I mean, why not? They're bound to find out</p><p> </p><p><strong>Nedward the Tired</strong>:</p><p>But Peter specifically told us not to say anything</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MJ:</strong>
</p><p>And when have we ever listened to him regarding his wellbeing?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Nedward the Tired</strong>:</p><p>Yeah ok</p><p>You got a point</p><p> </p><p><strong>Fear Me</strong>:</p><p>Whats this about a flash?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Nedward the Tired</strong>:</p><p>Uhhh</p><p>Right</p><p>So theres this kid in our class that’s called Flash (his real name is Eugene Thompson) that has sorta kinda been bullying Peter… hes been spreading lies about him and now nobody, not even the teachers believe that hes working at SI, let alone that he knows Dr. Stark…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>That Stark dude:</strong>
</p><p>WHAT</p><p>PETE IS GETTING BULLIED</p><p>AND HE DIDN’T THINK TO TELL ME???</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>GoingGreen:</strong>
</p><p>Who is this kid??</p><p> </p><p><strong>Capsicle</strong>:</p><p>Vision, could you please enlighten us</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Blindness:</strong>
</p><p>Eugene "Flash" Thompson, son of Harrison and Rosie Thompson. He also has a younger sister Jesse. He lives in Forest Hills, Queens, New York.</p><p>Flash is Midtown High's star quarterback, where his speed on the football field earned him the nickname "Flash". This gained him ‘popularity’ and ‘respect’.</p><p>His father, a police officer in the New York Police Department, is known to be an alcoholic, which may have lead to Eugene's violent behavior.</p><p>He has formed the first "Spider-Man Fan Club" and vocally supports him, even criticizing J. Jonah Jameson in person for the Daily Bugle's anti-Spider-Man editorials.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MJ:</strong>
</p><p>I could have told you that</p><p>I can also add that he has been bullying Parker for the past 3 years, if you ask Peter he will say that he never gets physical (not true), he has also been calling him Penis or Puny Parker.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Fear Me</strong>:</p><p>Okay guys</p><p>Change of plans!</p><p><strong>QueenOfMeme</strong>:</p><p>Way ahead of you Nat</p><p><strong>Nedward the Tired</strong>:</p><p>I just wish to remind everyone that killing is illegal, and Peter wouldn't be very happy about it if he found out...</p><p> </p><p><strong>Fear Me</strong>:</p><p>who said anything about Pete finding out...?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>§§§§§§§§§§§</p><p> </p><p>Happy had been leaning against the car outside the school, waiting for Peter, just like every Wednesday. This time though, he wasn’t alone. Shuri had asked to tag along, wanting to surprise Peter. She had been very talkative the first 10 minutes of the drive from the Tower, but then she quickly became quieter, texting with someone on her <em>very</em> high tech phone. Teenagers…</p><p>They had been waiting for 10 minutes, avoiding surprised glances. It was not often that Happy would stand outside of the car and him being in a suit made him look like a bodyguard (which he wasn’t, thank you very much). It also probably didn’t help that a literal princess was standing on the other side of the car in a really bad disguise (seriously, a cap and sunglasses??).</p><p>Peter had finally emerged from the school, a smile on his face. He had already said goodbye to Ned and MJ and jogged towards the car. He only saw Happy. He smiled at the older man.</p><p>“Hey kid, you look happy today. Did you finally finish that model or something?” Happy asked him. He of course knew the reason behind his happiness but wanted to keep it suspenseful.</p><p>“What- oh, no, well yeah Ned and I finished the model, but I’m more excited to finally see Shuri!”</p><p>As he said that a familiar voice came from the other side of the car.</p><p>“It…” the voice said slowly and loudly, “is Wednesday, my dudes!”</p><p>Finishing the sentence, Shuri jumped from behind the car.</p><p>“SHURRIIIIII!!!!”</p><p>“PETERRRR!!!!”</p><p>The two best friends hugged each other happily and started laughing as Happy looked at them fondly. He had trouble getting them in the car, since they started talking immediately, filling the other in on things that they had missed out on.</p><p>The discussions didn’t end. Not when they got out of the car, not when Peter said hi to the receptionist, and not when they stepped into the private elevator. The duo went to Peter’s Lab, where he had been working on his web-shooters. He had had trouble getting them to use less of his web-fluid, and they kept jamming. Shuri helped him out with that. When they were finished fixing that problem, they worked on about twenty different projects, both Peter’s and Shuri’s.</p><p>They were interrupted by Pepper when she had to drag them to dinner.</p><p> </p><p>§§§§§§§§§§§</p><p> </p><p>At dinner, just like every other night, the topics of discussion seemed to be all over the place. Peter, Shuri, Harley, Lila, and Cooper were talking about a certain prank that had occurred a few days prior.</p><p>“I still can’t believe that you managed to cover the whole lab with balloons, glitter, confetti, <em>and</em> stickers all by yourself in 5 minutes,” said Peter, looking at Harley expecting an explanation.</p><p> “Wait, what happened?! Don’t tell me you pranked Stark without me,” Shuri said looking at Harley as well.</p><p>Harley just shrugged and smirked a little.</p><p>“Nono, I will <em>not</em> let you take all the credit!” Cooper said loudly. Thankfully the adults didn’t notice and just kept talking amongst themselves.</p><p>“Lila, Vision, and I helped him with it. We had blown up the balloons two hours before and waited for that fatal bathroom break Tony needed after 4 cups of coffee,” Cooper said, glaring at Harley, who just dramatically rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Yeah, Vis was our lookout while we poured bags of confetti and glitter over the floor and stuck stickers all over the place! It was so hilarious,” Lila said, starting to laugh.</p><p>“You <em>have to</em> send me the video of Stark freaking out over it!” Shuri said at Harley.</p><p>“Yeah, same here!” Peter added laughing with the others.</p><p> </p><p>Dinner ended quite fast, and soon most of the Avengers and teenagers were sat in the living room, watching a movie that nobody was really paying attention to. It’s not that the movie was boring; it’s just that the company was more fun. There was teasing all around, jokes being thrown here and there, interesting stories were being told, and so on.</p><p>This lasted up to about midnight when Tony remembered that Peter, Lila, and Cooper had school the next day. He ushered everyone to bed, even going himself - it <em>was</em> going to be a big day tomorrow after all.</p><p>It was decided that it was smarter that Peter stayed at the Tower, texting May, who was working a night shift, to not worry when she comes home to an empty house. Peter was exhausted, so he fell asleep in a matter of seconds. He was ultimately glad for that since he was known for overthinking things, which was more often a night-time activity, making it hard to fall asleep. What would he have to overthink you ask? Well, it may have slipped your mind, but Peter had a very important field trip tomorrow. (I’m sure it didn’t, I have been mentioning it a lot AND it <em>is </em>the main theme of this fic... haha)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay so here are the 'translations' for the names in the texts:<br/>QueenOfMeme = Shuri<br/>Nedward the Tired = Ned<br/>That Stark dude = Tony<br/>potato-man = Harley<br/>Capsicle = Steve<br/>Bucket = Bucky<br/>Fear Me = Natasha<br/>BirdBrain #1 = Sam<br/>BirdBrain #2 = Clint<br/>GoingGreen = Bruce<br/>Blindness = Vision (I tried to be funny…sorry)<br/>I am a bad Witch = Wanda<br/>Rodney = Rhodey</p><p>*Fun Fact nobody asked for: 26th February is the official pointless 'For Pete's Sake' day (For Pete's Sake can be seen as the name of the group Peter, Ned, MJ, and Shuri are in, for those who missed it).</p><p>*Fun Fact nobody asked for number 2: I wanted to write Nedward the Third as Ned's name for his texting, but I accidentally wrote Tired instead of Third and that just fit so much better...</p><p>I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 4 and like I said before, if you have a suggestion as to what should happen, feel free to comment and I'll try to use it! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Beginning of Something Great – Not Really Though</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello lovely people. Thank you for sticking with me so far, you all are lovely.<br/>As promised, here is chapter 5 with the intro to the field trip.<br/>This one is a bit longer than the rest because I apparently have no stop button.<br/>As always, enjoy! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter woke up to his alarm ringing for about the 7<sup>th</sup> time (or was it 17<sup>th</sup>?). He looked at the clock and read 7:26 a.m. He flopped back down, looking up at the ceiling that was full of stars and planets.</p><p><em>What day is it today? Right, Thursday, which means… oh fuck, </em>Peter thought to himself as he quickly scrambled out of bed. He was most definitely going to miss the bus, which, when he thought about it, didn’t sound all that bad. Mr. Harrington was pretty clear on the fact that if you’re not on the bus by 8 o’clock, you won’t be on the trip. There was no way that Peter could get showered, dressed, eat breakfast and get to school in the span of thirty minutes (given the fact that the car ride in itself takes about half an hour on a good day). This meant that the only thing between him and the trip was someone who would <em>make </em>him go to the lobby, and meet his class there.</p><p>It took Peter a good 15 minutes to get ready and leave his room for the kitchen. He hoped that nobody was awake yet. As he was walking down the hallway he heard voices from the other room. He quickly spun around on his heel, regretting ever leaving his room. Instead of a clear way back though, he was face to face with one Harley Keener.</p><p>Harley was smirking. Nothing good ever happened when Harley was smirking.</p><p>“Where do you think you’re going darlin’?” he said, laying his southern accent on thick.</p><p>Peter’s cheeks became slightly pink. He always liked Harley’s accent and the use of nicknames. He stared at the boy, taking in his beautiful blue eyes, and his blond hair and-</p><p><em>Peter! Snap out of it, now is not the time! </em>Peter thought to himself, rummaging through his brain for a good excuse as to why he is still in the tower, going back to his room, instead of to school.</p><p>“Uhhhh, well… I was just hopping back to my room to get my backpack. Yup, that’s what I was going to do,” Peter said quickly, mentally patting himself on the back for his quick thinking.</p><p>“Oh! You mean this backpack?” Harley said, holding up a red and black backpack that Peter just noticed.</p><p><em>Great, just great… </em>Peter mentally cursed, knowing that there will be no way he will be missing the trip now. Even if his teacher won’t let him participate, Mr. Stark will probably make him the tour guide (which was <em>only </em>about, you know,  10 times worse).</p><p>“Yeah… that’s the one. Thanks,” Peter said, figuring there was no way out. He just accepted his fate, took his bag, and let Harley lead him to the kitchen.</p><p>The penthouse was abnormally busy for a Thursday morning. Peter didn’t like one bit of it.</p><p>He saw Tony, drinking his coffee and leaning on the counter, talking to Natasha. Clint was sitting at the table, surprisingly quiet. He guessed Cooper and Lila had already left since they have a bit of a longer drive to school. Steve was at the sink filling up his water bottle. He must have just come from his run. Wanda was talking with Vision and Rhodey on the other side of the table and Bucky was in the training room</p><p>As Peter approached the dining table, which was full of breakfast and non-breakfast food, the other adults noticed him.</p><p>“Good morning Peter!” Tony said in a way too preppy way, as he put one of his arms around Peter’s shoulder and the other around Harley’s.</p><p>“What’s good about it?” Peter said as he sat down. He heard Harley snicker.</p><p>“Ой, не будь таким мрачным маленьким пауком,” said Natasha, eating a spoonful of cereal. (Aww don't be so glum little spider.)</p><p>“I am <em>not</em> glum. I just want the earth to swallow me whole,” Peter stated matter-of-factly.</p><p>As Peter said that, Pepper entered the room, hearing the last part of his sentence.</p><p>“Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.” She laughed and kissed Peter on the top of his forehead, “Morning sweetie.”</p><p>“Morning Miss Potts.”</p><p>“Hey, Underoos, when do you have to be in school?” Tony asked, drinking his undoubtedly third or fourth coffee.</p><p>“Oh, umm, well… Here’s the thing; the bus leaves at 8 sharp, and if you’re not on the bus by then you can’t participate on the field trip.”</p><p>“Kid, it is 7:47,” Clint said from the table, drowning himself in coffee and his pancakes in syrup.</p><p>“Yeah Mr. Obvious, I can read the clock, you know…” Peter said, looked at Tony, and took a bite out of his toast, “I guess I just can’t go… Mr. Harrington was very clear that if you don’t come on the bus, you can’t go on the trip, sooo…” Peter said, dramatically sighing and shrugging. (We love a sassy and sarcastic Peter)</p><p>“Oh, don’t think you can get away from this trip,” Tony said, putting his coffee down and looking at Pepper for support.</p><p>“Yeah honey, I’m sorry, but you’ve missed too many school days already because of your spider-manning. May told me she got an e-mail from the school last week, warning that if you miss any more, you might get expelled,” Pepper stated, looking at Peter with sympathy.</p><p>“That’s right, no skipping school! Now I will give you 3 options; Number one; you meet your class in the lobby and persuade your teacher to attend the trip and if that doesn’t work, I’ll persuade him for you. Number two; if number one still doesn’t work I will make you the tour guide because I can. And number three; I can take you to school as Iron Man so that you don’t miss the bus departure.” Everybody seemed to be listening now, some silently laughing, some looking the other way with a big smile on their face.</p><p>“You have 2 minutes to decide,” Tony added, finishing his coffee.</p><p>“Mr. Stark!”</p><p>“Sorry kid,” Tony said, smirking slightly, “It izzz what it izzz.”</p><p>“Oh my <em>god,</em>” Peter rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Stark, you have been hanging out with teenagers <em>way</em> too much,” said Steve as he sat down at the table.</p><p>Tony just shrugged a smile on his face that was reserved only for the people he cared about.</p><p>“One minute left, kiddo.”</p><p>“Ugghh, <em>fine</em>!” Peter said, standing up, taking his bag, and walking toward the balcony, “Well, are you coming or not?”</p><p> </p><p>§§§§§§§§§§§</p><p> </p><p>That’s how Peter found himself behind the school at 7:56, regretting his life choices. It was ultimately decided that it would be smarter if Tony didn’t drop him off in front of his peers, although he was very tempted to. It wouldn’t do well with the media; knowing them, they would think that he was dropping off his secret kid at school or something (not that he would complain if Peter thought of him as a father).</p><p>Peter would never admit it, but he secretly loved the ride- or should I say the <em>fly </em>to school.</p><p>“Thanks, da- Mr. Stark!” Peter said with a big smile plastered on his face when they landed. He hoped that Tony didn’t hear his slip up, waved to the suit, and ran toward the way of the bus.</p><p>Tony just smiled fondly, as he watched Peter sprint away. He stayed there until he couldn’t see Peter anymore and then finally returned to the tower.</p><p> </p><p>§§§§§§§§§§§</p><p> </p><p>Peter came to the bus with two minutes to spare.</p><p>“Cutting it close, are we Peter,” MJ said as she saw him approaching, lowering her book for a second and nudging Ned, who was on his phone.</p><p>Just as she said that Iron Man could be seen flying over the school. Everyone looked up to the sky, pointing and filming. MJ looked at Peter knowingly.</p><p>“What?!” he said, “I was running late.”</p><p>“Wait, you flew to school today?!” Ned half yelled.</p><p>That got the attention of a certain certified asshole.</p><p>“Yeah right! Penis flew to school, and let me guess, Tony Stark flew you here as well, right?” Flash laughed with his friends.</p><p>“Man Flash, maybe if you ran like you run your mouth, you’d be in shape enough so that maybe you could finally outrun me, when I’m chasing you down for bullying my friend,” MJ stated, never looking up from her book.</p><p>Flash was going to say something, but Mr. Harrington thankfully interrupted the kids’ chatter as he started herding them to the bus. Flash gave the trio a death glare, or what he wanted to look like a death glare, Peter just thought it made him look constipated.</p><p>The trio sat down in the front of the bus, as far away from Flash as possible, but not too close to the teachers. Peter thanked MJ for standing up to Flash and she gave him a nod and an MJ-style smile.</p><p>Ned quickly started rambling, asking questions and Peter answered all of them, happy that his friend was happy. But in the back of his mind, he was still nervous, what his family had planned for today.</p><p> </p><p>The bus ride took about forty-five minutes since the morning traffic was as evident as ever. When they finally pulled up to the Tower, the bus became noticeably quieter. It’s not every day that they saw the beauty that was the Stark Tower, well not every day for everyone except Peter. He practically lived there, hence the dreading for today.</p><p>Mr. Harrington and Mr. Cobwell started yelling at the kids to take everything, and quickly get off the bus. They regrouped in front of the entrance, where Mr. Harrington took attendance again. When he confirmed that everyone was accounted for, they finally entered the Tower.</p><p>A series of oohs and aahs could be heard from the students, most of them stepping into the lobby for the first time. Peter couldn’t blame them. He still got fascinated by the awesome job Pepper did designing the tower.</p><p>Mr. Cobwell stepped to the reception, checking the group in. He was told that the tour guide would be with them shortly.</p><p>While Mr. Cobwell talked to the students again, Mr. Harrington approached Peter.</p><p>“Peter, I just want to remind you that this trip is important for your future and for the future of the school. I don’t want any mentions of this internship of yours unless you want detention next week.” The teacher looked fairly disappointed. He had hoped that Peter would come clean over the week, but he didn’t (obviously), so he just hoped that the reputation of the school wouldn’t be hurt.</p><p>Peter just nodded and diverted his attention to Mr. Cobwell, who was in the middle of explaining how to behave and whatnot.</p><p>The class waited a few more minutes before their tour guide came. Peter didn’t recognize her, which was a good thing. He half thought that Harley would be showing them around, but that was highly unlikely since he’d led a tour around one time, and let’s just say Tony wasn’t about to repeat that.</p><p>The woman introduced herself as Maia. She was an employee in the Business department, where they had a sub-division for tour guides. Since Peter rarely visited the business sections in the tower, he wasn’t shocked that he didn’t know her, but more importantly, she didn’t know him.</p><p>“Alright Midtown High, I’m sure you’re all excited to start the tour, but I do need to go over some security restrictions,” Maia started and was met with a few sighs from the class. “Don’t worry; we will be getting to the interesting stuff in no time.”</p><p>“So, first and foremost, all of you will be receiving these badges,” she said as she held up a box full of lanyards, “These are to be on your person at all times, with the exception of the room you’ll be staying in. The head of security is pretty strict on the fact, that they must be seen at all times. If you lose the badge, you will not get a new one, you will also be evacuated from the building immediately.”</p><p>Maia gave the box to the student closest to her, which was coincidentally Ned, and asked him if he could hand them out. Peter secretly pulled out his badge from his bag and put it around his neck. He was glad that Ned wouldn’t make a big deal out of the fact that Peter didn’t get a badge. He was sure that if anybody else were handing them out, save for MJ, they would start asking questions.</p><p>“I am sorry to say, that the badges aren’t yours to keep. We take them back, in case one of you ends up working here. The rule on reprinting is very strict, and has never been broken.” This was met with some disappointed looks.</p><p><em>That, </em>Peter thought<em>, is a complete and utter lie. We had to reprint Clint’s badge just last week, ‘cause it </em>accidentally <em>ended in the microwave. </em></p><p>“Why are our badges white, while yours is purple?” asked Betty, pointing at said badge.</p><p>“Ah yes, I almost forgot,” Maia started, “so the colors represent the division and sub-division you are in. There are 6 levels of badges, plus the all-access. The lowest two badges are pretty similar to one another. Level 1 is pink, and it is reserved for reporters. They can’t go anywhere without a level 4 badge or higher and the same goes for level 2, which is white. You have these, and you can probably guess that they are meant for tour groups. What makes these two different is that the level 1 badges aren’t allowed to go in any floors above 80 and in any rooms that contain any secret projects, no matter the badge that is with them.”</p><p>“The badge of level 3 is for janitors, cafeteria workers, and basically anyone who isn’t in the business and technology department. They have blue badges, just like that one,” Maia pointed at a woman dressed in a white shirt and black pants walking hurriedly toward the elevator.</p><p>“Level 4 is black. These are for security. Level 5 is business, and these are purple,” she said as she pointed out her badge, “level 6 is for the technology department and their badges are yellow. Now each of these badges have their own subdivision, which can be seen by the outline of the card. For example, all the interns in the business division have purple badges with a red outline. What I’ve told you is pretty much the basics, it can get quite complicated.”</p><p>“What color do Tony Stark and Pepper Potts have?” Cindy interrupted.</p><p>“What about the Avengers?” Abraham said over Cindy.</p><p>Maia laughed and said, “Well barely anybody has seen any of the Avengers since they use a private elevator, so nobody really knows what color their badges are. But if we do get to see any of them, you could ask them.”</p><p>“They customize their own badge.” Peter realized too late that he said that loud enough for everyone to hear. The whole class looked at him.</p><p>“And how on Earth would you know that?” Maia asked Peter curiously.</p><p>“Umm…” Peter tried to think of a way out of this predicament.</p><p>“I think we would all like to hear what color badges the owners of the building have, don’t we?” Mr. Cobwell interfered. Peter was never more grateful for him.</p><p>“Right…” Maia continued slowly, still eying Peter, “Mr. Stark and Miss Potts, along with two other individuals, have all access badges, and theirs are red and gold. Now keep this between us, but that is the main gossip around the tower,” Maia winked, forgetting about Peter, “we have a bet going around, trying to guess who the two <em>very secret</em> individuals are. We have the suspicion that they might be the future heirs to the company.”</p><p>Peter’s face flushed. He looked at <em>his</em> red and gold badge and hid it behind his jacket. Why would Maia say that? There was no way he could be the heir of the company. He remembered who the other owner of the secret badge was. Harley.</p><p>Maia continued, as Peter had an identity crisis going on in his head. He only snapped out of it when Ned nudged him and told him it was time to go through the security check-in.</p><p>Peter mentally slapped himself. How could he have forgotten that.</p><p>
  <em>Idiot!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, so now some more boring rules. There are some parts of the tower, where it is strictly forbidden to use a phone in any way. I will alert you of those rooms if you do get to see them. There are still some things that aren’t supposed to be filmed or pictured. If you do take any photos that are not permitted, they will surely be permanently deleted from your phones.”</p><p>“You guys have a two-day field trip, so the first place I’ll be taking you is the rooms where you’ll be staying in. You will leave your bags there and then we’ll continue the tour. Now it is officially time for you to step into the tower!” Maia finished dramatically.</p><p>“Swipe your badges, and FRIDAY will make sure that everything is okay,” the security guard said.</p><p>“Wait, what’s happening on Friday?” Flash asked loudly. He had made his way to the front of the group.</p><p>“No,” Maia laughed, as did Ned and Peter (but discreetly, they don’t have a death wish, duh), “FRIDAY is the building’s AI system. She makes sure that no one unwanted enters the building with nothing unwanted, to say it in short.”</p><p>A series of gasps were heard throughout the group, along with the teachers, as they all looked around the room.</p><p>“You will probably learn more about the AIs that Mr. Stark has built in the near future. Now if you would kindly start scanning your badges so that we can stay on schedule.”</p><p>The students filed in a messy line, all very excited. Well, all except Peter and MJ, who had started sketching in her ‘In-Crisis Notebook’ (let us all guess who she was sketching).</p><p>First in line was, surprisingly, not Flash, Peter thought, but Betty. She scanned her badge and FRIDAY’s mundane voice could be heard from above.</p><p>“Betty Brant, Level 2, Clearance: None; Security threat: None.”</p><p>All but four jumped at the sudden voice, even though they knew it was coming. Ned couldn’t help but smile, and MJ smirked.</p><p>FRIDAY announced all of the teens this way until it was just Peter and his teachers left. He had remembered that he had his spider-suit in his bag, which meant that FRIDAY would announce him as a threat. The other thing he had conveniently forgotten was that he never went through security when he entered the tower. He always used the private entrance, so none of the security guards knew him except Happy.</p><p><em>Great, I really am a world-class idiot, aren’t I? </em>Peter thought to himself.</p><p>“C’mon Peter, we haven’t all day!” Mr. Harrington said impatiently.</p><p>Peter prepared for his death.</p><p>He scanned his red and gold badge. He tried to ignore the look he got from Maia as he stepped through the gate.</p><p>“Peter Parker, Level: Classified; Clearance: Classified; Security threat: Very high. Welcome back Peter,” rang FRIDAY’s voice, which was considerably more gentle than before, “would you like me to inform Big Boss of your arrival?”</p><p>“No FRIDAY, I’m pretty sure he already knows I’m here. Thanks anyway.”</p><p>“Very well, have a great day.” If AIs could smirk, FRIDAY would most definitely be smirking right now.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was now staring, along with the security guards. The super-smart robot just let a teen with vague classification and high-security threat pass with a greeting nobody ever gets. Of course, they were staring.</p><p>“Okay, how the fuck did you hack the AI?” Flash half-yelped.</p><p>“Language,” said the monotone voice of FRIDAY.</p><p>“Mr. Parker was it? Where did you get that badge?” asked Maia, stars-truck at seeing a golden badge. She stepped toward Peter, security right on her tail.</p><p>“Oh, he’s sooo gonna get it,” could be heard from Flash and his friends.</p><p>“Uhh… I work here. Well I mean I intern here that is. I swear I didn’t hack FRIDAY, I mean I couldn’t if I tried, Mr. Stark made her unhackable, plus she is pretty much her own sentient being now so… and I’m rambling, I’ll shut up now. Sorry,” Peter said quickly and looked at his shoes.</p><p>While he was talking, a security guard called the head of security.</p><p>“What’s this about being hacked by a teenager?” Happy Hogan walked into the lobby looking around. When he spotted Peter’s group, and Peter with that, a very audible sigh was heard.</p><p>“Sorry to disturb you Happy, it’s just they think I hacked into FRIDAY and faked my badge-“</p><p>“That’s impossible, FRIDAY is her own sentient being now, I heard Tony gloat about it like last night.” Happy said in an annoyed voice, as he approached the group.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s what I said.”</p><p>“You know this kid Mr. Hogan?” one of the guards asked.</p><p>“What? Oh, yeah, ‘course I know him. He’s a frequent nuisance around here,” Happy said, his mouth twitching upward a bit.</p><p>A few snickers went around the group, as Flash smirked and asked, “Is he gonna get kicked out?”</p><p>“Nah, not just yet, he hasn’t done anything other than getting on my nerves,” Happy replied, stone-faced as ever.</p><p>“Oh c’mon, you love me,” Peter said in a playful voice.</p><p>“Nope, that’s just Big Boss and his weird bunch of friends,” Happy retaliated.</p><p>“I will get you to say it one day,” Peter said happily.</p><p>“That will be the day pigs fly; although I’m pretty sure you’ll somehow make that happen.” Happy ended with that, as he turned to the security guards and instructed them further.</p><p>When Peter turned around, he was met with a group of surprised faces. He had momentarily forgotten where he was.</p><p>
  <em>Great, let’s not do that again.</em>
</p><p>His whole class had just seen the fun, sassy, sarcastic Peter Parker, that only a select few know about - them mostly being Avengers.</p><p>The class was so confused. Flash looked like he was going to burst a fuse (MJ you better get this in your notebook).</p><p>“Alright, how about we continue. Yeah, schedule and all that…” Maia started moving the class into the elevator, “As I said before first stop, your rooms.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked chapter 5 :D I had a fun time writing it.</p><p>Just a disclaimer, the Russian is a translation from Google translate, so I am really sorry if you speak Russian and it just says something completely different. I understand the language a little because it is similar to my mother-tongue, but I never really learned it... </p><p>Anyway, have a great day and stay healthy :D ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. This Won’t End Well, Obviously</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! How are you? I've been better.</p><p>Anyway, here is chapter 6, hope you enjoy it ;)</p><p>More fun to come in the next chapters I promise!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Maia finally got the whole class in the big community elevator, she was surprised at the quietness of the class. There were a few whisperers, but most just stared at Peter.</p><p>Their silent stares were interrupted by Flash. He had finally composed himself since he was surprised at the fact that Peter didn’t get kicked out.</p><p>“So, Parker, do you frequently bribe security guards into letting you be a ‘nuisance’ in the Tower?” Flash asked Peter, loud enough for all to hear.</p><p>Peter just shrunk down and hid behind Ned and MJ, who were having none of it. MJ glared daggers into Flash while Ned looked at Mr. Cobwell for help but expected none.</p><p>“Now Eugene, we don’t go accusing people like that.” Peter looked up when his teacher said that. It was known that the teachers usually turn a blind eye when it came to Flash’s bullying since his family funds most of the school. He was happily surprised that Mr. Cobwell tried to stand up for him.</p><p>“Whatever,” said Flash, as he turned to his cronies and began talking with them.</p><p>That got the teens out of their heads. The elevator was soon filled with excited teenage talking.</p><p> </p><p>The ride took longer than Peter would have wanted. He rarely used the community elevator and wasn’t used to its slow-moving. It took them a little over 5 minutes to get to floor 101, where they would be staying.</p><p>“Alright,” Maia started saying as they were reaching floor 90, getting the attention of the whole elevator, “you guys are extremely lucky. Not many people get to be on floors above 80. The floors from 100 to 109 are reserved for anyone who doesn’t live in the Tower and is doing business with SI and is not from around here. It is also for friends and family of the residents of the Tower and of course over-night tour groups. 110 and up is the Avengers’ penthouse and other facilities that they use. You guys will be staying on floor 101, which is not divided into more rooms like the other floors but is specifically made for tour groups. While other floors consist of about 10-15 different sized rooms, this floor has two bigger rooms with up to 20 beds and two smaller rooms with 3 beds each and a hangout type of space. You will be separated by gender and your teachers will be in the separate room.”</p><p>Peter was also listening now. He had never been to said floor. When the elevator finally stopped, and the doors opened, he heard a series of gasps from his classmates. He was stood in the back, and he couldn’t see past them.</p><p>The class quickly filed into the room. When Peter was finally out of the elevator, he noticed that the room wasn’t all that different from the penthouse living room- it was just much smaller.</p><p>In the middle of the room was a big red couch, along with many colorful beanbags, around a coffee table. On the other end of the table was a big TV, and behind it was a window instead of a wall. The room was very bright, because of all the natural light coming through it. On either wall of the room were two doors. One had a black silhouette of a man with a cape and the other had the silhouette of a woman wearing a cape painted on it, indicating the gender of the rooms. Peter liked the creativity of whoever designed the room. On the side of the room where the elevator stood were two more doors. Peter suspected that those were intended for the teachers.</p><p>In the far-right corner of the room was a small kitchen and a fridge full of snacks. There were about 30 water bottles and 30 juice boxes set on the counter. On the far-left side of the room was a closet full of board games, neatly stacked on one another.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay guys, you have 10 minutes to take a breather. At 9:15 we will continue. Boys go on the left side and girls on the right. There should be enough beds made for each of you. Consult with each other as to where you will be sleeping and please don’t fight about who will sleep where it is only for one night. Right now, you can just go place your bags next to or on the beds-”</p><p>Maia was cut off when the bunch of kids ran to the rooms. Both the teachers apologized for their behavior and went to put their own bags in their room.</p><p>Peter just then realized that he had forgotten to pack for overnight. Most of his classmates had a smaller spare bag, with extra clothes and hygiene stuff. He had forgotten to bring extra clothes with him.</p><p>
  <em>Wonderful.</em>
</p><p>He mentally cursed his forgetfulness and hoped that nobody would notice if he snuck away sometime throughout the day, to get extra clothes from his room that was ten floors up. He also hoped that no one would notice that he came unprepared for the night.</p><p>When he stepped into the boys’ bedroom, he saw a bunch of bunk beds, stacked next to each other, with about a meter’s worth of space between them. He noticed Ned was already sitting on a bed nearest to the door. He looked at Peter and motioned him to occupy the bed above him. Peter did so happily.</p><p>The room had a pathway between the beds, that lead to a big bathroom. The right side of the room was favored by the kids since they could look out the window. Ned and Peter were the only ones on the opposite side of the room. All the other boys had settled themselves on the right side, where they could marvel in the view of New York from a great height.</p><p>Just as Peter was starting to relax a little, Flash appeared next to them.</p><p>“I don’t know how you did it Parker, but I gotta admit that I did not see you as someone that would bribe their way through security- Oh no, way, no I did… remember, I mentioned it like yesterday. So, how’d you do it?”</p><p>Peter sighed silently, rolled his eyes, and turned towards the bully.</p><p>“Look Flash, I don’t have anything to prove to you. I don’t care what you,” Peter said a bit louder now, getting the attention of the other boys in the room, “or anyone else for that matter, think about me. I don’t give a flying fuck if you judge me, if you gossip about me, and if you spread lies, because that’s your problem. I honestly don’t care. Your opinion is so unneeded, so you can just shut the trap that you call a mouth and mind your own damn business,” Peter said way too calmly. His heart was beating fast. He thought that he should be angry, but honestly, what Flash was saying didn’t hit as much as it should have. He knew that Flash wasn’t some big tough guy, that he should listen to.</p><p>Flash looked taken aback. It was not every day that Peter stood up for himself. Even Ned was surprised.</p><p>“Wow, did Puny Parker finally grow a set of balls?” Flash said as he and his cronies laughed.</p><p>“I’m just trying to warn you. SI has a <em>very</em> strict policy towards bullying. I’m sure you don’t want to be kicked out for bullying me.”</p><p>“Oh please, like anyone would notice. Literally, no one cares about a nobody like you being told the truth.” Flash tried to look smug as he said that, crossing his arms on his chest and smirking.</p><p>“I know that I am loved and that some people actually care about me, and no amount of hate that comes from any of you will change that. I would advise you to not get on the bad side of the people that care about me, though. They can be very-” Peter paused looking for the right word and decides on “malicious.”</p><p>“Are you trying to say that people in this here Tower actually care about you? Really Parker? Have you finally hit your head hard enough to cause that small brain of yours to malfunction?”</p><p>“Just a little while ago you were indicating that <em>this</em> small brain,” Peter said, pointing at his head, “hacked a multi-billion-dollar company with a high-security AI system and got away with it. I gotta say that I am actually flattered that you thought I am smart enough to hack Tony.”</p><p>Flash was now at a loss for words. He did say that, didn’t he.</p><p>Peter looked at the astonished face that Ned was making and motioned at the door, wanting to get out of the room. Ned understood and quickly jumped up from his bed, nearly hitting his head on the top bunk, and followed his best friend out the door.</p><p>As they were leaving, Ned discreetly took a picture of the boys’ faces when Peter finished his rant. God knows this was a day to remember- Peter finally standing up to Flash and actually shutting him up. He knew MJ would appreciate the photo as well.</p><p> </p><p>“I- I can’t believe you just did that. Did you see their faces?” Ned said, smiling widely as they approached MJ and Betty, who were sitting on the bean bags.</p><p>“Whose faces?” asked Betty looking between a red-faced Peter and a very smiley Ned.</p><p>“Peter here finally put Flash in his place,” Ned stated proudly as he showed MJ and Betty the photo he took and explained what had happened minutes prior.</p><p>“Wow Parker didn’t know you had it in you,” MJ said with a smirk, already half done with the portrait of Flash.</p><p>“I honestly don’t know what came over me. It just- happened.”</p><p>“And the world is better because of it,” MJ said as she finished sketching Flash.</p><p> </p><p>§§§§§§§§§§§</p><p> </p><p>It was finally 9:15 and everyone was gathered around the couch, eagerly waiting for Maia to continue the tour.</p><p>“Alright guys, so the first thing on the agenda is a tour of the SI and Avengers Museum. Some of you may or may not have seen it before, since it is open to the public. So now we’ll be heading down to floor 2, where we’ll be staying for two hours since the museum takes up 3 floors.”</p><p>The kids started heading into the elevator, following Maia.</p><p>“How many floors does the Tower have? Like what is on each floor?” asked Abraham when the elevator started moving.</p><p>“Well, you probably already figured out that there are more than 100 floors. Like I said floors 2 to 4 are museum, and then 5 to 9 are food. These are basically four different food courts. You’ll get to see them when we go to lunch. Then we get to the Business floors. The business intern floors or the BI floors range from 10 to 19, and then from 20 to 39 are floors for the business employees. We call these the B floors. After that are the TI floors for the Tech interns. These are from 40 to 49, and from 50 to 69 are Tech employees on the T floors.”</p><p>“From floor 70 to floor 79 are conference room floors, I believe that you will be seeing one as well, as there is a Q&amp;A scheduled, then from 80 to 89 are the offices and 90 to 99 are private labs. Not many people get to see floors from 80 to 99, ‘cause these are private, mostly for Mr. Stark and heads of labs. Don’t get your hopes too high in seeing these floors. Then, as you already know, are the living spaces, or the ‘Hotel’ part of the tower. These go from 100 to 109. After that is all Avengers stuff. We don’t actually know how many floors there actually are, but on paper, there are 110.”</p><p>As Maia finished explaining, the group reached their designated floor and the kids quickly scrambled out of the elevator and into the museum.</p><p>“Okay, so we said 3 hours of free reign throughout the museum floors. If you have any questions, don’t hesitate to ask any of the workers or me. Please meet on floor 4, next to the Spider-Man exhibit, at 12:20 sharp.”</p><p>This took Peter by surprise. What Spider-man exhibit? Granted he never really went to look at the museum, but surely, he would have known about something that important, right?</p><p>“Oh my God Peter! You never told me that Spider-Man has an exhibit!” Ned was jumping up and down excitedly.</p><p>“Yeah, I mean, I would’ve, if I knew about it…” Peter said as Ned started dragging him around.</p><p>Peter was lowkey having a good time. He read over everything, even though he knew most of the stuff already. The duo went through the first floors, happily pointing out interesting facts about the history of SI and Howard Stark to each other, and then about the history of the Avengers and each individual Avenger.</p><p>Things were going smoothly. Like <em>way</em> too smoothly. It had been almost two hours and nothing worth mentioning had happened. The teen was sure that at least Harley or Shuri would come to make fun of him or something in the museum. It’s not that Peter was complaining, it was just <em>very </em>suspicious.</p><p>Peter and Ned had almost finished walking around. They were at the end of the tour, where a few kids had already started gathering around the Spider-Man exhibit. Peter wasn’t sure what to expect.</p><p>He saw a replica of his most used suit in the middle of the display. Next to it was a sign, that pointed out many of the features that the suit contained. On the right was a hologram of the web-shooters, explaining how Spider-Man made them himself, just like the webs.</p><p>But on the right of the display was something that Peter was sure he disposed of a while ago. Apparently not though since it was sitting right there in front of him.</p><p>It was his first suit. The home-made one. You know which one I mean.</p><p>Under the suit was a simple sentence: ‘We all start somewhere. -TS’</p><p>Peter couldn’t help but smile.</p><p>“Dude, are these true?” Ned tugged Peter. He was looking at some fun facts.</p><p>“Spider-Man’s web dissolves within an hour and is strong enough to hold the Hulk.”</p><p>“Spider-man’s reflexes are so fast that he once webbed up a gun and blocked a bullet after the trigger was pulled but before the bullet was shot, ergo his web is faster than a bullet.”</p><p>“Spider-man can bench press 10 tons and has a top speed of 200 mph.”</p><p>“Spider-Man is afraid of spiders.”</p><p>“Spider-Man has an IQ of 250! Dude, I didn’t know you’re that smart!” Ned said in a hushed voice.</p><p>“Spider-Man could heal from injuries which should take weeks for normal humans in hours. Bullet wounds heal in about eight hours unless they hit something important (like his heart).”</p><p>“Spider-man is President Barack Obama’s favorite superhero! Didyouknowthat!!” Ned said, gasping for air.</p><p>“N-No, I didn’t. What the fuck, how does Tony know that?!”</p><p>“It’s ‘cause he asked him. Also, language.”</p><p>Peter whipped his head around so fast that his neck hurt. He groaned as he saw Harley standing behind him, leaning over his shoulder.</p><p>“My personal favorite is: ‘Spider-Man once jumped on the ceiling out of fear of Tony Stark when he pranked him. He only came down when the Black Widow convinced him it was safe (it was not).’</p><p>“Yeah, you would also fear for your life if you made him think he went bankrupt.”</p><p>Harley’s quip was interrupted by none other than Flash from the other side of the display.</p><p>“Yo Parker! Did you know that your BFF Spider-Man is about 10 times smarter than you?”</p><p>Peter saw Harley’s shoulders tense up and a look of murder on his face. He knew that if he didn’t do something quickly, he would have a dead classmate on his hands.</p><p>“Harley!” Peter stepped between him and Flash, “Don’t, please. I have it handled.”</p><p>“Fine, but only because you said please.”</p><p> </p><p>“Midtown High, if you could all please come over to me, so we can continue,” Maia shouted at the kids, getting everyone’s attention.</p><p>“Oh, hey Harley, what’re you doing down here?” Maia said to Harley, as he approached her.</p><p>“Just thought I’d join the tour.” He said while winking at Peter. Maia noticed but decided not to ask any further questions. She learned never to question him, not since he works closely with Mr. Stark and Miss Potts. Also, because you never know what he has up his sleeve (she learned that the hard way).</p><p>The group was now headed to lunch, and Peter had a feeling it wasn’t going to end well for him. Not because of his spidey-sense, but because Harley had that wicked smirk on his face. He was quietly whispering with MJ (nothing ominous about that), occasionally looking at Flash.</p><p>That boy was a dead man.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, just an FYI, the facts about Spider-Man are mostly true (I may or may not have Googled them, don't judge).</p><p> </p><p>To anyone that is still reading this and is a fan of Marvel probably already knows about the passing of Chadwick Boseman. I didn't think it would hit me this hard, but apparently, it did… I almost didn’t post this chapter today but made myself do it, because I had it planned for today.<br/>The fact that Chadwick made some of the best movies while sick is sooo inspirational. I myself am lucky enough to be healthy, so I can only imagine how hard it must have been, but he really pulled through. He really will be missed. No amount of words can express the greatness of him.</p><p>RIP</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Lunch With a Side of Chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The class goes to lunch, it goes as well as expected...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guys... I am REALLY sorry for the VERY late post...</p><p>I apologize to everyone that I mislead in the comments… guys I’m sorry.</p><p>I will give you my excuse in the end notes, but now for now enjoy chapter 7 :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The teens were talking over each other, discussing all the interesting new facts they had just learned, when they stepped into the cafeteria- well, the food court. They were met with dozens of wonderful smells coming from all sides of the enormous room. The cafeteria was usually packed with SI workers, but since the class was rather early for lunch, only a few people were sitting at the tables or waiting in lines.</p><p>Maia gave the class 45 minutes of lunch break before they continued with their tour. The hungry teens quickly dispersed each practically running toward the smell that attracted them the most.</p><p>Peter quickly grabbed Ned by the wrist and dragged him to his favorite food station. The teen wanted to be as far away from his classmates as possible and luckily no one else was at the same place as the two friends. God knows what’ll happen in the coming hours – more like minutes.</p><p>Peter took a minute to compose himself while waiting for their food, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Once the two best friends got their food, they went to sit at the table that MJ was sitting at. She and Betty were sitting on the opposite side of the cafeteria, opposing to the rest of the class. Everyone else was sat behind two tables, all pretty much surrounding Flash, him being the center of attention.</p><p>“Where’d Harley go?” Peter asked MJ as he took a seat opposite to her.</p><p>“Oh, you know, busy guy, with you know… SI and all that…” MJ replied, sounding very uninterested. Peter was sure she didn’t know where Harley was nor did she really care.</p><p>“Yeah, I thought I asked where Harley went and not like Mr. Stark or something. Harley doesn’t do shit for SI,” Peter supplied as he took a big bite out of his lunch.</p><p>“Yeah, but Stark doesn’t really do much either though. Also, I do do shit for SI!” Harley added as he approached their table. He turned a chair around and sat in it.</p><p>“Ha! You said do-do,” Ned chuckled quietly, earning a smirk from Peter and a half-hearted glare from Harley.</p><p>“I wouldn’t call scaring new interns and almost setting offices on fire productivity,” Peter said with a mouthful.</p><p>“Oh, you’re one to talk, Parker. Almost exploding rooms – scratch that- <em>exploding</em> rooms is a daily occurrence in your vicinity,” Harley added as he looked around the room, locating a certain asshole.</p><p>Peter noticed that Flash was looking their way. He also heard Harley cracking his knuckles under the table. The teen tried to divert Harley’s attention from Flash back to their conversation by nudging Ned, who immediately knew what Peter meant. Ned started rambling about the Avengers, asking Harley random questions, successfully making Harley forget about Flash, and start reminiscing about the embarrassing stories about the heroes.</p><p> </p><p>§§§§§§§§§§§</p><p> </p><p>When the 45 minutes of their lunch break were almost over, Peter heard a faint buzzing. He felt the hairs on his neck stand up, sensing some kind of danger. Apparently, something was about to happen, he just couldn’t identify what. He knew it wasn’t anything serious, like an intruder or aliens, but somebody was not going to be happy in the next few minutes. He had a bad feeling it was going to be him.</p><p>From the corner of his vision, he saw Harley look at his watch. The teen smirked and started looking in Flash’s direction again.</p><p><em>Harley, what are you up to? Please tell me that Clint isn’t about to jump out of the vents or something, </em>Peter thought to himself, as he spotted something flying in their direction. Peter was now confused. There was a drone flying around the cafeteria, carrying a big balloon that seemed to be filled with something.</p><p>Before Peter pieced together what was about to happen and stood from his chair, he heard a loud pop followed by a bunch of angry screams from Flash and his friends.</p><p>“What the fuck?!? Is this supposed to be funny?!” Flash screamed as the whole cafeteria stopped in their tracks and looked toward the angry voice.</p><p>The onlookers were met with a very interesting sight – Flash, along with a few of his ‘friends’, were now covered in pink glitter. Peter heard a few snickers around the room, but otherwise, it was eerily quiet. He looked at Harley, who was barely containing his laughter with his hands. The laughing teen broke the silence as he started doubling over with laughter. A few people started to join in, including Ned and MJ. Peter just stared at his friends.</p><p>Flash immediately looked in Peter’s direction and stomped toward the table.</p><p>“You did this! You did this right! Honestly fuck you Penis and your weird-ass bunch of friends!”</p><p>Harley just kept laughing, he didn’t hear a thing Flash had said. He now had tears in his eyes.</p><p>Harley tried to calm down as he said “You got- you got a little- you got a little something-” He gestured to all of Flash as he started laughing his ass off again.</p><p>“I swear to god Parker, you will pay for this!”</p><p>“But I had nothing to do with this, I swear!” Peter put his hands up in surrender as he got yelled at by his bully.</p><p>“Sure you didn’t, and I’m the king of Wakanda,” Flash said cockily.</p><p>“Well, then <em>Your Majesty</em>, what will the first order of business be. Although I must say brother, you have gotten smaller… and wimpier...” a voice with a very known accent came from behind them as they started to laugh as well.</p><p>The kids turned around to find the source of the comment. They were met with none other than Princess Shuri.</p><p>“I should’ve known,” Peter whispered under his breath, as he hid his face in his hands.</p><p>Shuri was accompanied by two others, which Peter identified as Lila and Cooper. They were walking toward the fuming glittery teen. The Princess had a controller in her hand and Lila had a homemade slingshot.</p><p>“Who the fuck do you think you are?” Flash stepped up to Shuri, as he realized who the real culprit was. He puffed his chest and slightly stood on his toes.</p><p>“<em>I</em>,” Shuri started slowly, “am Princess Shuri of Wakanda.”</p><p>Peter saw Flash hesitate. But instead of doing something smart for a change like shutting up (not that we’re shocked), he looked at Shuri from top to bottom and smirked.</p><p>“Like hell you are! Just because you’re black, doesn’t mean that you’re a Princess, <em>princess,</em>” Flash said as he took another step toward Shuri.</p><p>A few gasps were heard coming from the SI workers in the cafeteria, who were now avoiding eye contact with Flash or Shuri, seeming like they were minding their own business.</p><p>“Flash, you really don’t wanna do that. Just leave it be and walk away,” Peter tried to reason with him.</p><p>“Can it Parker! This, for once, has nothing to do with you!”</p><p>The whole cafeteria was now tense and the class was watching with anticipation. Shuri, Harley, Lila, and Cooper were glaring daggers into Flash, who tried (and failed) to look intimidating. His crew had now also joined him, but they didn’t look as confident.</p><p>Peter didn’t know what to do. He looked around to see if Mr. Harrington and Mr. Cobwell were by any chance coming back from their bathroom break, but they were nowhere to be found (figures…).</p><p>Just then Maia came around the corner, and Peter’s shoulders relaxed a little.</p><p>“What is going on here?” Maia asked, but the class was quiet. She came from behind Shuri, so she had yet to see recognize her.</p><p>“These guys over here,” Flash started more confidently now, as he gestured to Lila, Shuri and Cooper, “thought it’d be funny if they disturbed our lunch, so they dropped a glitter bomb on me! I suggest you throw them out of the Tower!”</p><p>Maia now took a second to take the scene in. First, she noticed Harley who was now smirking again. He gave her a little wave, as she subtly rolled her eyes. Then she stepped around the trio that Flash had gestured to, to see who the accused was. When she finally recognized the culprits, her heart skipped a beat.</p><p>“Your <em>majesty,</em> what are you doing down here?” Maia had never formally met the Princess, but she had seen her around the intern floors a couple of times with Harley.</p><p>“W-what?” Flash stuttered.</p><p>“Oh, you know, just avenging my fellow comrades as they idiotically avoid ongoing problems,” Shuri answered as she looked at Peter, who had now looked up from his hands. He was met with the whole class staring at him.</p><p><em>Shuri I swear to god, if you don’t stop now, I </em>will <em>murder you, </em>Peter thought to himself.</p><p>“What does that even mean?” Flash asked (<em>man does that guy </em>ever<em> shut up?).</em></p><p>“None of your business clotpole,” Shuri answered. MJ, to everyone’s surprise, snorted and started laughing into her hand.</p><p>“Did- did you just- <em>What</em> did you just call me?”</p><p>“A clotpole, she called you a clotpole. <em>I</em> think it suits you perfectly,” MJ said matter-of-factly.</p><p>“Yeah, I still don’t know what’s happening…” Maia stated, looking confused.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it Maia, I got it all under control. How about we wait for the students’ teachers, and they continue with their tour, and I’ll tell you all about it later,” Harley said confidently while he fixed his hair, diverting everyone’s attention to him. A few girls <strike>and guys</strike> blushed, which didn’t go unnoticed to Peter.</p><p>Maia was about to say something, but she was interrupted by Mr. Harrington, who was approaching with Mr. Cobwell.</p><p>“Ah, perfect, everyone is already together. Flash are- are you sparkling?” Mr. Harrington eyed Flash and a few others but elected to leave it be.</p><p>Flash was about to say something when an angry yell interrupted him.</p><p>“SHURI!”</p><p>“Ah, yes I think that is our cue to leave,” the Princess said, quickly taking her co-prankers by the elbows and sprinting to the elevator. All three of them were giggling like crazy.</p><p>“Shuri, I swear to god, if you’re bothering people again, you are never coming to New York with me again,” the voice got louder and the kids could finally see who it was coming from.</p><p>“I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about brother!” Shuri shouted, just before the doors to the elevator closed.</p><p>None other than the King of Wakanda was now in the cafeteria. He was looking around and spotted Peter.</p><p><em>Great, just great. Why universe, why do you do this to me? </em>Peter thought as T’Challa approached the group of star-struck teens (and teachers, obviously). Unlike Shuri, T’Challa was a little bit more known. It could be because he was a king, or maybe ‘cause he was the Black Panther… who knows.</p><p>“Peter! Please tell me she didn’t do anything stupid,” the king said exasperated.</p><p>The class barely had time to register that the freaking King just addressed someone in their class. And that he knew his name… And that he got addressed so casually… Wait, what the fuck Peter?!</p><p>The class’s thought process was interrupted by Peter, who stuttered in return.</p><p>“Hi Mr. T’Challa, sir. I- uh- well- she- see the thing is, it wasn’t as stupid, as it was inconvenient.”</p><p>“Aha, I see. Would that be the reason behind the glitter that is everywhere?” The freaking King of Wakanda is still talking to Peter. What. The. Fuck.</p><p>“Y-Yes, yeah, yup…” Peter sighed, finally giving in to the universe’s way of saying <em>Haha, fuck you.</em></p><p>“Peter, where did my sister go?” The Black Panther said calmly.</p><p>Flash lost all the color in his face.</p><p>“She went to the private elevator, sir.”</p><p>“Thank you. I’ll see you around, but first I have to go ground my sister for all eternity,” T’Challa said, giving Peter a small nod. He acknowledged the rest of the class, as he left. Everybody’s mouths were hanging open.</p><p>Harley was smirking. T’Challa wasn’t part of their plan, but it definitely made it better.</p><p>The class was still shocked in silence. The first to break it was Ned.</p><p>“Dude… your life man…”</p><p>That got everyone out of their stupor. All the previously quiet students were now shouting over each other, asking questions, and fanboying/girling over the fact that they were <em>this</em> close to a superhero.</p><p>Peter hid his face in his hands again. Ned tried to comfort him, but he still couldn’t get over the fact that his best friend just <em>talked </em>to <em>the </em>Black Panther.</p><p>Maia tried to calm the class down, with no help from the two teachers, since they were still stunned. She nudged them and they finally got themselves together to quiet the class down.</p><p>Soon, with a 15-minute delay, the class was heading to the elevator again, ready for their next destination on their tour.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!</p><p>Now my excuse: So the government in my country decided it would be a good idea to open schools after summer vacation… so with the first of September, I went back to school. The teachers filled us with tests and quizzes and just SOOO much work because everyone knew that we’d be going home soon again… With the excessive amount of work on my plate, my mental health slowly declined, hitting an all-time low. The whole virus thing did nothing better for it either… anxiety and all…</p><p>With the beginning of last week (19th October), our schools finally went into lockdown again (I mean we were too late anyway, ‘cause now we're being told that our percentages are even worse than Americas’…yay). Anyway, I was kinda excited, cause, this meant that I had a bit more time to write my story. But boy was I wrong. Apparently, I somehow contracted the virus in the last days of school. I was bed-bound all week, and I didn’t really have the energy to do anything but sleep… </p><p>I luckily got better without any bigger complications. My family was fine up ‘till today when my sister told me that she isn’t feeling too well… yay, more anxiety… we will see how this goes</p><p>ANYWAY, if you are still with me, through that poor excuse, thank you and SO sorry again for the late post. I hope you understand.</p><p>With all of that said, I wanna thank each and every one of you who left a comment and kudo on the work during my hiatus, I see you and I appreciate you :)</p><p>I hope that you all stay healthy and happy! Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Behind the Scenes of Chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shuri, Lila and Cooper get back to the penthouse.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyy guys!!</p><p>I'm back once again with a new chapter! Yay :)</p><p>First and foremost I want to thank everyone for the 'get well' wishes that you all left in the comments! It meant the world to me so thank you sooo much :)</p><p>Secondly, this chapter is a sort of behind the scenes kind of deal, as per the title. It’s not that long, I apologize. I wanted it to be part of the next chapter, but then the whole thing became rather long, so I split it into two. That means that the next chapter is almost done and it should be up soon! :D</p><p>Anyway, hope you enjoy chapter 8!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about brother!” Shuri shouted, just before the doors to the elevator closed.</p><p>The pranksters erupted in laughing fits in the elevator.</p><p>“Did you see his face when the glitter fell on him?! Priceless!” Cooper almost yelled.</p><p>“And the faces of Pete’s classmates when I introduced myself!” Shuri added with a huge grin, “I really hope MJ got to draw them all!”</p><p>The trio was heading to the penthouse, where the rest of the Avengers were waiting for their return. Soon the next phase of their plan would be underway.</p><p>The elevator stopped, the teens stepped out and started walking towards the living room, where they were met with laughter and yelling. Most of the team had been watching the interaction through the security system.</p><p>The first to spot them was Clint.</p><p>“Nice shot Lila, you’re makin’ your old man proud!” Clint stood up, wiped a fake tear from his eye, and went to hug his kids.</p><p>“I’m glad we agree that you are old, dad,” Lila said, earning a snort from her brother and an exaggerated gasp from Clint.</p><p>The rest of the team finally took notice of the teens and started to congratulate them on the exceptional execution of the first part of their ‘Let’s make those little shits see what a gem Peter is’ plan.</p><p>They were about to start getting to the next step when the elevator door dinged and out stepped a rather angry T’Challa.</p><p>“Shuri!”</p><p>“T’Challa, before you get angry at Shuri again, I want you to know that this time I actually gave her permission- no I encouraged her to do what she did,” Tony said quickly, stepping between Shuri and T’Challa before the king could get another word in.</p><p>“Why, may I ask, would you let her cover innocent people in pink glitter?! Do you really have no compassion for others’ wellbeing?”</p><p>“Okay, first of all, ouch, I am hurt that you think I don’t care about other people, and second of all, those little bastaaa- those kids were a far cry from innocent,” Tony retaliated, smirking slightly.</p><p>“Oh, how so,” T’Challa asked, eyeing Tony and not believing him for a second.</p><p>“Well, we have been informed, that they have been bullying Peter, and that doesn’t really sit well with us…” Tony said, crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>“Oh. Well no, that won’t do,” T’Challa said quickly, looking around, giving the impression that he was nervous. The others were starting to think that he was going to shut their whole operation down.</p><p>“What do you mean ‘That won’t do’?” Steve finally asked.</p><p>“Well, Peter is the only one of you that I can actually tolerate, when he isn’t hanging out with my sister, of course. I cannot condone him being bullied,” the king stated, looking around. “How can I help?” he added, giving a small smirk.</p><p>“YES, brother! Finally, someone knocked some sense into you!” Shuri yelled happily as the rest of the team let go of a breath no one knew they were holding. Who could blame them? They weren’t about to go against a king.</p><p>“Watch it Shuri, I can still ground you.”</p><p>“Le gasp! You wouldn’t dare!” Shuri feigned being offended.</p><p>“Oh yes, I would.”</p><p>Shuri left it at that, not wanting to overstep since he <em>could</em> technically ground her.</p><p>While the siblings were bickering, the rest of the team started talking again. The next stop for the school would be the tour of the Business Intern floors and then the Business floors. There was not much they could do there since Peter never really went down to the BI floors, much less the B floors. Hence fewer people knew him there. The team hoped that Pepper (the only person on the team that was actually working, and not wasting 2 days to prank some teenagers, <em>god do they have nothing better to do</em>??) would run into the group and at least greet Peter. She always did whenever they crossed paths in the tower, no matter how busy she was or what was happening around her.</p><p> </p><p>Shuri soon got a text from Peter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Web–Guy:</strong>
</p><p>that was completely unnecessary</p><p>
  <strong>Her Grace will punch you in the face:</strong>
</p><p>what was?</p><p>
  <strong>Web–Guy:</strong>
</p><p>pleease dont play dumb rn, i honestly don’t have the patience</p><p>
  <strong>Her Grace will punch you in the face:</strong>
</p><p>Ok fine</p><p>but you gotta admit it was kinda funny</p><p>
  <strong>Web–Guy:</strong>
</p><p>Not rly no…</p><p>
  <strong>Her Grace will punch you in the face:</strong>
</p><p>cmon, did you see the guy’s face?</p><p>whats his name? Flash right</p><p>god what a stupid name</p><p>
  <strong>Web–Guy:</strong>
</p><p>no, I didnt rly have the time, i was preoccupied with being embarrassed</p><p>
  <strong>Her Grace will punch you in the face:</strong>
</p><p>wow</p><p>such a buzz kill today, arent we</p><p>
  <strong>Web–Guy:</strong>
</p><p>am not!!</p><p>look im just not having a good day</p><p>but you can be a good friend and help me out and tell me what else u guys r planning so i can atleast prepare for it, cuz mj wont tell me shit…</p><p>pllssss</p><p>
  <strong>Her Grace will punch you in the face:</strong>
</p><p>k, fine</p><p>
  <strong>Web–Guy:</strong>
</p><p>wait, rly???</p><p>just like that??</p><p>
  <strong>Her Grace will punch you in the face:</strong>
</p><p>hey</p><p>take it or leave it</p><p>
  <strong>Web–Guy:</strong>
</p><p>yeah</p><p>no, sry</p><p>pls</p><p>do tell</p><p>
  <strong>Her Grace will punch you in the face:</strong>
</p><p>K, so u guys r going 2 the BI offices now</p><p>theres not much we can do there, we’re banking on the fact that pepper will show up and greet you</p><p>but I cant say for harley though</p><p>he might try and do smthn, I dunno…</p><p>you could try and talk to him about leaving you alone, i just don’t know if he’ll listen</p><p>
  <strong>Web–Guy:</strong>
</p><p>k, so I get what, like 4 hrs of quiet</p><p>
  <strong>Her Grace will punch you in the face:</strong>
</p><p>yeah pretty much</p><p>
  <strong>Web–Guy:</strong>
</p><p>noice</p><p>gtg</p><p>we’ finally going in the elevator</p><p>tnx btw</p><p>for u kno, telling me :)</p><p>
  <strong>Her Grace will punch you in the face:</strong>
</p><p>you got it ;)</p><p> </p><p>Peter put his phone away with a faint smile as the group headed to the elevator.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, for all those that were wondering: Yes, I’m fine, thank you for your concern, and seriously guys thank you for your wishes! I read them to my sister when she wasn’t feeling too well (without telling her where they came from, since she has no idea I even write on AO3 XD) and she wants to say: “Thank you, random strangers, that don’t know me or my sister!”<br/>God, I love the internet sometimes…</p><p>Both my sister and I got through the virus without any complications. I had it a bit worse than her, laying in bed with a terrible headache and a fever for about a week, while she just had a slight fever. The rest of my family luckily got by with no symptoms! </p><p>We still don’t know how we got the virus into our house, ‘cause we are really careful when it comes to these things. Then again I could have accidentally taken my mask off or touch my face on my last day of school, or a teammate/opponent was infected at my hockey game that I had just before the country went into lockdown, or my parents could have brought it home from work, but they just didn’t have any sign. Either way, I thank the lucky star that I live under, that everything was okay in the end.</p><p>Guys I really do encourage wearing masks and washing your hands and like, following the restrictions, ‘cause I speak from personal experience (I can say that now!), it ain’t fun – and I had it easy! So please be careful, be safe, stay home and have a good day/night/existential crisis. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Calm Before the Storm...?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group continues their tour of SI.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow, my chapter summaries are getting better each chapter... XD</p><p>Anyway, as promised, here is chapter 9 :D</p><p>This one's got a bit of fluff to it, not that I know how to write it... I tried, okay?</p><p>Enjoy! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the fiasco that was the end of their lunch break, the teens entered the elevator in a somewhat orderly fashion, but when the doors closed, it was anything but that. The teachers collectively rolled their eyes and sighed, while Maia tried and get the class’s attention.</p><p>Peter was miserable in the elevator. All the yelling was being really hard on his senses. He covered his ears and closed his eyes as he concentrated on his breathing. He felt a warm hand on his back and registered it as Harley’s. Peter looked up to be met with his eyes as he saw a very concerned looking Harley.</p><p>Harley had been a witness to a sensory-overload on countless occasions, and it was never pretty. He immediately noticed that Peter wasn’t feeling the best. He wasn’t about to let the loud-ass class ruin Peter’s day. Only he was allowed to do that.</p><p>“ALRIGHT GUYS ENOUGH! SO YOU MET AN AVENGER, BIG DEAL.” Harley yelled.</p><p>The room went silent.</p><p>Peter gave Harley a grateful nod and hid a small smile. He slowly lowered his hands from his ears.</p><p>“Thank you, Harley,” Maia said smiling.</p><p>“Ok, who even is this guy. Like why has he been following us around? You a stalker or something?” Flash eyed Harley and asked Maia quickly.</p><p>“Yeah, you don’t even belong in our class. Do you even go to our school?” Abe looked puzzled.</p><p>The teens nearly started yelling over each other once again.</p><p>“If y’all don’t shut up right now, I will not hesitate to throw you out of the Tower!” Harley half-yelled.</p><p>“You can’t possibly be able to do that,” Flash retaliated.</p><p>“Try me,” Harley said with a dead tone and stared at Flash.</p><p>Everything was quiet in an instance.</p><p>“Now that y’all are somewhat calm… Hi, the name’s Harley and I am an intern at SI.”</p><p>Harley stated confidently, looking around the elevator, seeing all the puzzled faces. Maia came to their rescue.</p><p>“Harley here is a personal intern to Mr. Stark himself, not that you were supposed to know that, but you were ‘bout to find out eventually since he doesn’t know how to keep it quiet.”</p><p>“Right you are Maia!” Harley said happily. Half the class was still wearing puzzled faces, while the rest started to look curious and intrigued.</p><p>“Wait, does that mean you work with <em>the </em>Tony Stark?”Cindy questioned Harley.</p><p>“Yeah, I work with the old man here and there,” the teen sarcastically rolled his eyes, while Peter quietly chuckled at that.</p><p>“Did he just call Tony Stark an old man?” Abe whispered to Charlie. Charlie shrugged and looked back at Harley.</p><p>Before anything else could be said, the doors dinged, and the group stepped out onto the buzzing floor of BI.</p><p> </p><p>§§§§§§§§§§§</p><p> </p><p>Apparently, something big was going on in the Business department, because people were running here and there. Everyone was all over the place, running around with papers in hand, talking on their phones, and hurrying from desk to desk.</p><p>“What-” Flash started to say, as the whole room stopped in their tracks and became immediately silent.</p><p>All the interns’ heads turned towards the elevator. The group thought that they were the cause of their stopping. Most of the teens got scared that they somehow overstepped or did something wrong, while the others thought that they were so important that they should naturally be the center of attention (hmm... I wonder who...?).</p><p>The group was still standing in front of the elevator, taking up the whole hallway that lead to the rest of the small offices that were divided by glass. Before anything could be said to disrupt the silence, the group heard someone clearing their throat behind them.</p><p>All of their heads turned to the source of the sound.</p><p>Behind them was standing none other than the great Pepper Potts herself. She had a clipboard in her hands, holding it close to herself. Her hair was neatly wrapped in a high bun and she was <em>slaying</em> the suit she was wearing.</p><p>Everybody’s mouth was hanging open. The powerful woman started walking forward and the teens parted a walkway before they knew they were doing it.</p><p>Peter was now hiding behind a star-struck Abe and Cindy, hoping that Pepper wouldn’t notice him.</p><p>“How’s the tour going Maia?” she asked, stopping at the end of the group.</p><p>Maia didn’t miss a beat as she answered “Well, we’ve had some surprises, but I would say it’s going smoothly.”</p><p>“Good,” Pepper said with a smile. She looked at Harley next, who was also wearing a grin.</p><p>“Hey Harley, you decided to join the tour? You know what happened the last time you lead one?” she said and gave him a side hug.</p><p>“Don’t worry Pepper, I‘m not leading this one, just an emotional support dog.”</p><p>Peter snorted at that. He cursed himself for drawing attention to himself. It was now inevitable that he would get addressed.</p><p>But the inevitable never came. Pepper just looked at him, along with the rest of the class, and looked back at Harley.</p><p>“Well, when you get bored from torturing these poor kids, you can come by the penthouse; we’re having dinner at 6 today.”</p><p>She said that, nodded to Maia, turned on her heel, and walked to the intern that was closest to her.</p><p>The class was quiet. Like very quiet. Peter was enjoying it actually. He was also as grateful as he was confused as to why Pepper hadn’t said anything. He won’t admit it to anyone, but maybe he was a little hurt that she hadn’t even said hello. They always greeted each other.</p><p>“Okay guys, you are quite lucky! Miss Potts doesn’t come to the BI floors often, especially this late in the day, hence the chaos that was prior to her arrival.”</p><p> </p><p>Maia took the group to their first stop on the floor. Peter kind of tuned out the whole thing, since he’d heard it all before. He doesn’t go to the B floors often, but that doesn’t mean that he isn’t up to date on what’s happening there.</p><p>He was ‘eavesdropping’ on the conversations that were happening on the other side of the room. He was curious as to why Pepper came to this floor. Something about ways to improve the <em>market share</em> and <em>effective market research</em>. Peter said that he’d ask her about it later.</p><p>He was getting really bored as the intern dosed on. The class, on the other hand, seemed very intrigued, which surprised the teen, since they are all more on the sciency side of things. Then again it isn’t every day you get to see behind the scenes of major corporations. Well not every day for them at least. He couldn’t wait to see their reactions to the TI labs.</p><p>The group moved on to the next station and Peter really wanted to get out of there. He decided he ‘needed’ a bathroom break. He didn’t want to draw any attention to himself so he slowly and quietly walked to Maia.</p><p>“Maia, do you think I could go use the bathroom?”</p><p>“Oh, sure! I’ll have Harley take you.”</p><p>Harley gave Peter a big grin. Maia still had no idea about Peter and Peter was determined to keep it that way.</p><p>They started walking to the bathroom. Once they got out of earshot, Peter hit Harley on the shoulder.</p><p>“Hey! What was that for?”</p><p>“Keener I swear if you do anything else to draw attention to me, I will never forgive you!” Peter whisper-yelled.</p><p>“What? Me? Neeeveerr…” Harley smirked and waved his hand as to brush the topic off.</p><p>“Mhm, sure. I’m serious Harley, you know I don’t like to be the center of attention.”</p><p>“Uggh, fine. There goes <em>my </em>plan. You’re no fun.” Harley gave in. He knew that the threat of not being forgiven was real. He’d been on that end of the stick before, and he deemed those days as one of the worst in his life. Peter giving him the cold shoulder all week, not speaking to him - it was very uncharacteristic and very unpleasant.</p><p>“Yep, so I’ve been told,” Peter popped the 'p' as he turned the corner so that the class could not see them anymore. Peter didn’t really need to go to the bathroom; he just wanted to get out of there for a while. It’s not like anybody was going to miss him; they were all mesmerized by what the interns were saying. He was also pleasantly surprised that Flash hadn't taunted or teased him since morning. Maybe he'd finally come to his senses.</p><p>Peter leaned on the wall, with his back to it, resting his head as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.</p><p>“Hey, you good?” Harley quickly asked, genuinely worried for <strike>the boy of his dreams</strike> Peter.</p><p>“Yup, ‘m fantastic,” Peter mumbled</p><p>“I’m serious Pete.”</p><p>“I know Harls. I just don’t know how imma get through this monstrosity of a field trip.”</p><p>“C’mon, it can’t be that bad. Look at it this way, now you can finally shut those assholes up,” Harley said, trying to uplift Peter’s mood.</p><p>“You know, I tried, I really did. Didn’t work though, so now I’m off to plan B, which is hating my existence once again.”</p><p>Harley sighed and absentmindedly hugged Peter. <em>That</em> was going to ruin their plans. He needed to tell the Avengers to lay off a bit. So maybe it wouldn’t be smart to show him off by letting him fight Bucky. They’ll change their plans a bit.</p><p>“Alright, I’m gonna go and tell the Avengers to leave you alone for today, but I make no promises for tomorrow. I, along with everyone else, still wanna see Flash and his ‘crew’ be brought down, kay?” Harley said, which was slightly muffled by Peter’s hair.</p><p>Peter smiled at that. His heart fluttered at how protective Harley could be of him sometimes (we stan one protective Harley Keener). And the fact that they were hugging. He like that too.</p><p>“Thanks, Harls.”</p><p>Their hug parted, much to Peter’s disappointment, and Harley headed towards the private elevator, turning around and yelling “I’ll be back!”</p><p>“Yeah, no, I doubt it!” Peter yelled back, smiling from ear to ear.</p><p>Peter watched as he turned the corner that lead to the elevator. He stayed leaning on the wall for a couple more minutes before he elected it was time he got back to the group.</p><p>He was about to get going when Pepper started walking towards him. He froze, still not wanting to be seen talking to her in front of his class. Then he remembered that he was hidden from their view and relaxed. Not that his over-thinking brain gave him the chance though. He wasn't sure if he'd done something to upset Pepper, since she didn't greet him before. He was rummaging through his brain for something he'd done wrong before his thought process was interrupted by the woman.</p><p>“Hey, Pete. Sorry that I didn’t say hello before, I just thought that the rest of the team has done enough to bring attention to you already. I didn’t want to be the cause of more discomfort.”</p><p>Peter let go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding. His heart swelled at that. </p><p>“Oh, it’s- it’s no problem,” he said quietly, “Thank you.” He gave her a warm smile. </p><p>“How bad is it?” she asked, her face cringing a bit.</p><p>Peter took in a big breath.</p><p>“Well, so far I have had security called on me for ‘hacking’ FRIDAY and faking my badge, I was also being waayyyy too sassy in front of my class, ‘cause I talked back to Happy because I momentarily forgot that I, in fact, was not alone with him, which we will not repeat again, thank you very much. I’ve been accused of dropping a glitter bomb on Flash in the cafeteria, which I was in no way associated with by the way, and I had a nice little run-in with Mr. T’Challa- to whom I spoke. As in I had a normal conversation with him. As in not normal for some high-schooler. I was also on the verge of a sensory-overload in the elevator when we were on our way to BI and if it weren’t for Harley, it would have probably been a <em>big</em> mess. Oh! I also forgot to pack for over-night so I’m gonna have to sneak away from the group at some point to go to my room and get some fresh clothes and my toiletry,” Peter ended his rant and exhaled loudly as he added, “I’d say it’s going pretty swell.”</p><p>“Oh, sweetie, I am so sorry that this is happening.” She hugged Peter tightly and continued, “I will go talk to the team to stop their theatrics.”</p><p>“I mean Harley already said that he’s gonna tell them to give me some peace, but I’m sure that it wouldn’t hurt if you also yelled at them a bit…” Peter ended quietly, moving away from Pepper a bit, so to see her face, then he quickly added, “If it’s no trouble of course, ‘cause if you don’t have time, it’s totally cool if you leave it be, ‘cause-“</p><p>“Pete calm down,” Pepper smiled and stopped yet another oncoming ramble. She pulled his head back to her shoulder and hugged him tighter once again. “It’s no trouble at all. Look, here’s what I suggest we do. I have to finish up here with the new marketing campaign, then I am going to go and scold the Avengers.”</p><p>Peter quietly laughed at that.</p><p>“After that I can send a message to your tour guide, stating that she can let you leave the tour of the B offices 5 minutes early if you want to of course, so that you can sneak away. If you wish, you can join us at dinner in the penthouse, to get away from your class for a bit and after dinner, you can get the things from your room and go back to your class. You can also invite MJ and Ned to join us.”</p><p>Peter was quiet for a few moments, processing what Pepper had proposed.</p><p>“What do you say, hmm?” Pepper said as she ruffled Peter’s hair a bit.</p><p>“Yeah, I think I’d like that,” Peter nodded into Pepper’s shoulder.</p><p>“Great,” Pepper said softly as she smiled.</p><p>“You sure it’s okay if I invite Ned and MJ.”</p><p>“No problem at all.”</p><p>“Okay. I’ll- I’ll ask them if they wanna join. Thank you so much Pepper,” Peter said quietly as he slowly let go of the hug.</p><p>Pepper was smiling widely. Peter didn’t realize it, but that was the first time he had called her Pepper and not Miss Potts. It meant a great deal to her. She would also probably boast about it to Tony and the others at the first chance she’ll get, so that was a huge plus too.</p><p> </p><p>Peter and Pepper parted, Pepper going to the next intern and Peter going back to his class.</p><p>He figured that he was right. Nobody even batted an eye - not even the teachers, who were ‘paying close attention to him’, at the fact that he missed the whole tour of the BI labs. He quietly joined the class at their last station, before they left for the B floors. Maia had questioned him about where Harley went, and Peter told her the truth - he went to annoy the Avengers. Maia quietly laughed at that as they stepped into the elevator once again, to go a few floors up to their next part of the tour.</p><p> </p><p>§§§§§§§§§§§</p><p> </p><p>The tour of the B floors went by surprisingly quickly for Peter. At the first chance he got, he told Ned and MJ about the invite to dinner, which went as expected:</p><p>“WHAT?!”</p><p>“Dude, shhh,” Peter shushed Ned and looked around, to see if anyone was paying them any attention. Nobody was even close to them, since the whole class elected that the computer system, that was scanning the World Wide Web for any mention of SI or any of the Avengers and then sending all the data to the PR team, was more interesting than the trio. Peter didn’t mind that one bit. It <em>is</em> an interesting computer, though.</p><p>“Wait, please be oh so kind as to repeat what you just said, because I think someone is playing with my reality and has made me think you said that <em>we can have dinner in the Avengers’ penthouse</em>,” Ned said quickly, trying to comprehend what Peter had said.</p><p>Peter sighed and unenthusiastically repeated word-for-word what he had said the first time, “Hey guys, do you wanna join me for dinner at the penthouse?”</p><p>“And then <em>I</em> said, ‘Sure loser,’” MJ added, not looking from her notebook, while she drew out Ned’s face.</p><p>“You’re- You- y- bu- Wh- What?!” Ned struggled to find coherent words.</p><p>“Dude it’s no big deal, you’ve been to the penthouse before,” Peter tried to calm his best friend down.</p><p>“No Peter, <em>that</em> was different!”</p><p>Peter sighed, but he couldn’t help and smile. He loved it when Ned got excited about stuff.</p><p>“Look, it’ll be fine dude. It’s just dinner.”</p><p>“Ha! Easy for you to say. That’s like saying me saying ‘Oh, it's just air’!” Ned bit back.</p><p>“Look do you wanna come or nah, ‘cause I have to tell Miss Potts, so she can excuse us from the last 5 minutes of the tour.”</p><p>“Wh- Is the mitochondria the powerhouse of the cell??” Ned asked frantically.</p><p>“Sooo… That’s a yes?”</p><p>“Yes, that’s a yes. Do you even know me???”</p><p>“Well, right now I kinda wish I didn’t…” Peter smirked and looked at Ned.</p><p>“Dude. Words hurt,” Ned said seriously.</p><p>“Mhm… <em>Anyway</em>, FRIDAY can you tell Miss Potts that Ned and MJ will join us at dinner, please?” Peter looked up at the nearest camera.</p><p>“Of course Peter,” FRIDAY said kindly.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“Okay, so now I just have to suffer for another hour, before I can officially eat dinner in the <em>Avengers’ penthouse</em> and die happily,”</p><p>“Dear God Ned, do you not know how to <em>not</em> over-exaggerate?” MJ asked.</p><p>“No,” was the simple answer she got from the teen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Soon it was time for Maia to conclude the tour for the day. It was 5.55 p.m. and she hinted at Peter that he and his friends can leave. As the last Business intern was finishing with their presentation, everyone hanging onto every word he was saying, the three teens snuck away and went to the private elevator on the other side of the floor, hidden from everybody’s view.</p><p>They stepped in and FRIDAY immediately started moving the elevator up to floor 110. The private elevator was much faster than the communal one, so it would only take a little over a minute to get from floor 22 to 110.</p><p>Before they hit floor 40 Peter nudged MJ, smirked slightly, and whispered to her “Watch this…”</p><p>He got the attention of a <em>very </em>excited Ned and said “Oh, uh, by the way, I forgot to tell you before, but like all the Avengers are gonna be at dinner as well, so like please don’t die.”</p><p>Ned blinked. <em>That </em>took even MJ by surprise, but she quickly recovered and smirked at Peter.</p><p><em>That was cruel Parker, </em>she thought as she sketched Ned.</p><p>“I think you broke him,” MJ said, still smirking before she was <em>slightly</em> startled by Ned.</p><p>“<em>THE WHAT?!?!</em>”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed!!</p><p>I'm not gonna lie, I have absolutely no idea when I'm going to update, 'cause I got many exams and assignments next week... gotta love school, right?</p><p>Hope you all are having a great day, and I hope it stays that way ;) until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. This is Alright So Far... I Think</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's dinner time for the residents of Stark Tower and Ned and MJ have an invitation.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HAPPY NEW YEAR! (so what if it's half past midnight on the third of January where I'm at)</p><p>I give thee a new chapter!</p><p>This one is a bit more Ned-centered.</p><p>Enjoy 😊 (this big dummy finally found out how to write emojis on the computer)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter was like <em>91%</em> sure that Ned was going to faint when he told them that <em>crucial</em> detail. But it was still better than Ned finding out in B labs and then screaming – and possibly fainting - in front of their classmates and the interns (Ned would feel so embarrassed and Peter wasn’t about to do that to his best friend). Telling him in the elevator also beat the possibility of Ned just walking into a room full of Avengers. He was sure that if Ned fainted in front of the team, Peter would never be forgiven. With all that in mind, Peter compromised.</p><p>Ned was frozen in place. He was barely even blinking. He was just standing there, staring at Peter.</p><p>Peter was imagining the loading icon above Ned’s head and he silently laughed to himself.</p><p>The elevator dinged, signalizing that they had arrived on floor 110. And Ned stayed stationary. The doors opened, and Ned stayed stationary.</p><p>The living room, which the now open elevator faced, was empty.  The trio was just standing there. Peter was starting to get nervous, that he actually <em>did</em> break his best friend. MJ was still focused on sketching Ned’s expression, which was slowly turning into one of horror.</p><p>The best friends were still standing in the elevator when Peter heard two pairs of footsteps approaching from the living quarters. He recognized them immediately as Shuri’s and Harley’s. The two newcomers took notice of the still stationary and gaping Ned, the focused MJ, and the worried-looking Peter.</p><p>“Ah man, did we miss you telling Ned he’s eating with the team,” Harley sighed.</p><p>“Yup,” MJ said, popping the ‘p’ whilst still focusing on her drawing.</p><p>“Did he faint?” Shuri asked quickly.</p><p>“Nope, not yet. He might in the next 10 minutes though,” MJ responded nonchalantly.</p><p>Harley sighed loudly and not-so-discreetly handed Shuri a 10-dollar bill.</p><p>Peter was staring at the exchange, still extremely worried for his friend. He lightly put his hand on Ned’s back.</p><p>“Dude, you good? Are your legs functional or nah, ‘cause I can probably carry you if you want.”</p><p>Ned turned his head toward Peter so fast, Peter was concerned that his friend had gotten whiplash.</p><p>“Y-y-y-you’re joking right. You can’t be serious. Ohmygodthiscan’tbehappening!” Ned finally uttered, “I- You- What is happening, why is this- I-”</p><p>“NED! Calm down!” Peter yelled as Ned started hyperventilating. He quickly stepped in front of him, so to look him in the eyes and put both his hands on Ned’s shoulders.</p><p>“You’re gonna be fine. Okay? Just breathe deeply, c’mon, just like I am. In through the nose- out through your mouth,” Peter started breathing deeply and Ned followed in suit, his eyes still wide in shock. “Look, the Avengers are just normal people, just like you, okay. They’re just some normal people, who you’re having dinner with.”</p><p>Ned calmed down slightly, still breathing deeply. MJ had stopped drawing and was now looking at the two best friends, with a slight expression that may have resembled worry. Shuri and Harley just stared in awkward silence.</p><p>“Dude…” Ned said so quietly that only Peter heard him.</p><p>“You’ll be fine,” Peter said reassuringly.</p><p>“But- It’s the <em>Avengers </em>man…”</p><p>“And <em>you’re</em> Ned, Spider-man’s <em>Guy in the Chair, </em>my best friend, one of the smartest and funniest people I’ve had the pleasure of knowing. Dude seriously, <em>the</em> A<em>vengers </em>are lucky to be meeting <em>you</em>!” Peter said sincerely.</p><p>Ned gaped.</p><p>“You mean that?”</p><p>“Of course I do.”</p><p>Ned gave Peter a tight hug before they were interrupted by a cough.</p><p>“I’m sorry if I’m interrupting something – wait, no I’m not – dinner’s ready.”</p><p>The cough originated from none other than Tony Stark. Ned’s heart skipped a beat, but he managed to keep his cool. It probably helped that Peter still had a hold of him…</p><p> </p><p>§§§§§§§§§§</p><p> </p><p>The five teens entered the dining room with Tony. Ned did so sheepishly, while Harley raced Shuri to their seats.</p><p>“Hey, Pete! Hey, Pete’s friends!” Clint waved like a little kid from the other side of the room. Cooper and Lila, who were sitting next to their dad, quickly looked up. They both excitedly waved at Ned, MJ, and Peter. Cooper motioned to the trio, to sit next to them.</p><p>The room was filled with conversation. It wasn’t the loud and annoying kind, but rather the soft and comfortable kind. Ned and MJ followed Peter, who sat down next to Cooper. All the kids- well, all the teenagers- were now sat on one side of the table, while the adults sat on the other side.</p><p>Ned’s heart was in his throat. When Peter told him to sit next to him, he thought he was going to explode. Peter took notice of that and gave him a very reassuring look.</p><p>The conversations at the table were, like always, all over the place. Harley, Shuri, and MJ, who were sitting to Ned’s right, we're deep into some kind of debate. Ned couldn’t really focus on it, since he felt like he was drowning. All the sounds around him were muffled and he could hear his heart beating <em>very</em> fast and <em>very</em> loudly. He was just staring at his plate, which was still empty.</p><p>Don’t get me wrong, Ned was ecstatic, that he got to eat dinner with <em>the Avengers</em>, but at the forefront of his mind was the thought that he was going to do or say something stupid, which would result in him being embarrassed to the bone. In front of his childhood heroes. I mean c’mon, nobody wants that!</p><p>He was deep in thought, thinking about nothing in particular, practically burning a hole in his plate, when Peter nudged him. Ned looked at his best friend and just stared. He felt like he was supposed to say something, but since he hadn’t heard what was asked, he just said “What?”</p><p>Peter chuckled at that.</p><p>“I said, does the air on your plate taste good, or are you gonna try some of Bucky’s food?”</p><p>“I- yeah I-I should probably eat something…” Ned laughed sheepishly, looking at the food that was closest to him, and putting some on his plate.</p><p>“Wait, Bucky made this? As in <em>the Winter Soldier</em>?” Ned asked his best friend quickly after he finally gathered his thoughts and had a sufficient amount of food on his plate.</p><p>“Yeah, we were all surprised when we found out that he can cook. And that it is actually eatable. Don’t worry, it’s not poisoned. Most likely,” <em>the actual Hawkeye</em> addressed Ned. He was the closest of the superheroes within earshot, but Ned thought over all the noise, only Peter would hear him.</p><p>“Don’t listen to him, he likes to be rude,” Peter told his best friend, giving a side glare to Clint.</p><p>“How did he- how did you hear me over all this noise. I thought only Peter would hear me,” Ned first asked Peter, but then decided to address Clint.</p><p>“Oh, no, I couldn’t hear you. I’m deaf, remember,” he stated with a smile and motioned to the hearing aid in his ear, “I can read lips.”</p><p>“Wow, that’s so cool!” Ned said excitedly.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s cool until you’re having a private conversation on your phone, somewhere where you <em>know</em> no-one can hear you, like, oh I don’t know, outside of the house, and when you finish the conversation, your dad knows everything you’d said,” Cooper announced and glared at his dad.</p><p>“I still can’t believe Max did that!” Clint joked.</p><p>“Dad!”</p><p>The banter and casual conversation happening in front of Ned calmed his nerves down a bit, which meant that he actually started eating the food. He also started listening to the conversations happening around him. He found that the aforementioned trio sitting to his right was debating over how sunlight affects vampires. Ned had no desire to ask how or why that topic started, so he just listened.</p><p>After a few minutes, Peter included him in the conversation he was having with Clint and Natasha, who was sitting next to Clint.</p><p>“Ned, what do you think?” Peter questioned the teen.</p><p>“What? Sorry, I was listening to Harley’s rebuttal to the fact that vampires in fact don’t burn on the sun.”</p><p>“Sorry, what?” Natasha asked puzzled.</p><p>After the two-second-long shock that came from <em>the Black Widow</em> addressing him, Ned answered quietly “Oh, um, Harley, Shuri, and MJ are debating about vampires and sunlight. Don’t ask me how they got there, I was afraid to ask.”</p><p>“Yeah, that sounds about right,” Clint simply shrugged and took a bite out of his food.</p><p>“Who’s winning?” Peter asked curiously, looking over to the trio and spotted a very exasperated looking Harley.</p><p>“Is that even a question? Shuri and Harley are losing big time. I mean, c’mon, it’s MJ we’re talking about.”</p><p>“True, true,” Peter said as he looked at Ned again, “<em>Anyway</em>, Clint and Nat asked me if I could try upgrading their weapons a bit, and I suggested that you help me. They agree that you can, if you want to, of course…” Peter explained.</p><p>“I- You- You want me to help you with- with upgrading <em>Hawkeye’s and Black Widow’s </em>weapons!?!” Ned panicked and looked toward the superheroes.</p><p>“Yeah, why not? I mean I think you could bring a lot to the table since you gave me many great ideas for my suit.”</p><p>“Dude, you’re gonna give me a heart attack today, with all that’s been happening.”</p><p>“Please don’t die on me, I won’t survive a day!” Peter pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>Talking with Peter and listening to the heated debate next to him took Ned’s mind off of his fear of embarrassing himself. No longer was the fear of saying something out of terms on his mind and he actually started to enjoy himself. The teen talked with Clint, Natasha, Lila, and Cooper some more, laughed with everyone when Harley spilled juice all over himself, and had an overall nice evening.</p><p> </p><p>§§§§§§§§§§</p><p> </p><p>The clock was nearing 7 pm, and the teens were going to have to regrettably return to their class. They said their goodbyes and left for the elevator.</p><p>MJ and Ned were now waiting in front of the elevator, while Peter took off to his room, to get his spare clothes that he’d forgotten to bring.</p><p>The two friends were startled when the doors suddenly opened, and out came the all-mighty Thor.</p><p>“Oh, hello tiny Midgardiens!” he boomed.</p><p>“H-Hi,” Ned stuttered, while MJ just gave a simple “S’up.”</p><p>Thor looked at them with a big smile.</p><p>“THORRR!” came from the doorway, where minutes prior Peter had disappeared.</p><p>“Ah, hello Starkson! I did not think you would be here today! Are these your friends?” the god thundered (<em>haha pun intended</em>).</p><p>“Yes! Guys meet Thor, Thor this is Ned and MJ,” Peter added excitedly, ignoring the name Thor had called him. Peter wasn’t sure if it was a joke or not, but the thought that someone else had noticed how father-son Tony and Peter acted made him queasy but giddy. He still didn’t know how Tony felt about it, for all Peter knew, he might feel so uncomfortable about it that he didn’t want to mention it to Peter. He’d explained to Thor on multiple occasions that he was, in fact, not Tony’s kid, and in return, Thor always laughed. Now he just opted to go with it.</p><p>“Well, it is very nice to finally meet you two, Peter had reminisced many stories about the two of you! Now if you will excuse me, I must find the man of Iron and congratulate him on his recent accomplishment,” Thor said loudly and smiled.</p><p>“Wait, what did Mr. Stark accomplish?” Peter questioned the god.</p><p>“Well, the Jet-Powered Roller Skates of course! I have absolutely no idea what these skates of the roller are used for, but I have heard that they are very important indeed,” Thor announced happily.</p><p>It was true, that Tony had invented roller skates that could hit 60 miles per hour for the military, to replace military trucks, but that was about two months back. Tony and Peter had discarded the project after a few too many broken bones in test trials (all Peter’s because he insisted on being the test dummy, obviously). Peter was confused as to where Thor found out about it since he’d been off-world for a while now.</p><p>“Right, the skates… okay yeah, go congratulate him on that,” Peter laughed to himself.</p><p>Tony wasn’t all that proud of the project; one could say he was almost embarrassed about it. When he thought back on it, making footwear that an entire infantry division could use to transport itself along the highway at up to 60 mph was not one of his best ideas, mostly because of how stupid the soldiers would look (okay just imagine it… you’re driving down the highway and 100 soldiers pass you in a nice formation, with like backpacks and guns in hand… I would probably die of laughter XD) and then how dangerous it could be. Thor bringing the topic up in front of the whole team would get them a nice laugh, which was always welcome.</p><p>Thor took his leave and the trio finally stepped into the elevator.</p><p>“Jet-powered skates?” MJ arched a brow as she questioned Peter.</p><p>“Uhh, yeah not one of our best ideas, we came up with it at like 4 in the morning a couple of months back,” Peter chuckled lightly.</p><p>“Wait, wait, wait, is no one gonna acknowledge the fact that Thro just called Peter <em>Starkson</em>?!” Ned asked quickly, looking between his two best friends.</p><p>“That- yeah that is a thing…” Peter said exasperatedly.</p><p>Peter proceeded to explain to his friends how the name came to be and before they knew it the elevator stopped and they were facing the big red couch in the middle of the empty room, where they’d be sleeping overnight.</p><p>Peter wasn’t sure if he was glad or not that they beat their class to their room. He’d have to wait and see.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm not as proud of it as some of the others, but it'll have to do I guess...</p><p>I hope you had a pleasant and safe Christmas and New year, and if you don't celebrate that I hope you had a pleasant and safe day ;)</p><p>I am going to apologize once again for taking so long to update, but I wanted to spend some time with my family before school starts again and I have to say I was very happy that I did. I also gave myself a little break from all social media (with the exception of TV for show and movie purposes, for family movie nights…). T’was noice.</p><p>Also, Fun Fact for anyone who doesn’t know and is curious: The Jet Powered Roller Skates are a real deal in the comics. They first appeared in Tales of Suspense #40 (April 1963) (I'm not sure if they appear in any other comic though...).<br/>I thought the invention was funny and I had quite a laugh imagining Peter testing them out in the lab and just speeding around, screaming excitedly, while Tony runs behind him, trying to stop him. </p><p>Anyway, hope you have a nice day/night/existential crisis/week/3 am reading binge…</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>